


Tired

by Tanark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ava is the best, Episode prompts or adjustments, Episode reactions, F/F, Gay, Gay Panic, One-Shots, not in every chapter but in enough to warrant the tag, prompted, s'all gay, some emotions, some smut, some soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: A series of one-shots or maybe two-shots of Avalance, most with a "tired" theme. If you have prompts or requests, please leave them in a comment, doesn't have to be related to the theme.





	1. Injured/Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Now this one...got away from me, stretched out quite a bit. Whoops.  
> Ava is like...god she's hot and a bit more complex than some other love interests, and she's also just a useless gay like me, like, we all heard that stammering and saw the blushes and "you look-good, but um" like you ain't smooth Agent Heart-Eyes.  
> (wow)  
> It was just supposed to be a kinda-carey, sappy one-shot, but it dragged on and got sentimental cause I pictured sick!Ava with concerned!Sara and I love ittttt. They’re established, like several months in.

Sara stretched her arms, groaning as she popped her neck. She dusted herself off before opening the portal, convinced that Ava wound track down all the dust and be cross with her for it. Stepping through, she did a scan of the apartment-open layout, thankfully-before determining it was safe. The lump in the bed was the only other living thing.

Ava.

Sara hummed to herself as she tried to quietly close the portal behind her, one eye closed as the room quickly grew dark again. She knew the basic positions of the couch, the stair that separated the bed from the living room, and where the door to the bathroom was. The light coming in from the window on the left was faint, and the moon was waning. 

She silently kicked off her shoes by the door, setting them between Ava’s heels and her running shoes. Her comm and folding staff were next, on the shelf next to the safe with Ava’s gun.

Sara wove through the room and approached silently, listening for Ava’s breathing before setting a hand on the bed. She was turned away from Sara, hair tucked under her head. Sara had teased her once about leaving her hair up when she went to sleep, as she was sure the agent had done at one point, but that conversation had ended in her eating her words(among other things).

Slipping off her jacket, Sara let her eyes trail over Ava’s shape and smirked. She reflected on the first time she slept in this bed, on the feeling of Ava’s breaths becoming ragged and her voice growing strained, of the muscles in her arms shaking. She almost licked her lips as she recalled a morning where she’d woken up to trace the lines of red she’d left on Ava’s back, but shook the thought away.

_Too tired for that. I think._

“You're early.”

Sara paused in taking off her shorts, a glance back telling her that Ava was still curled up.

“It's two in the morning.”

“And our plans aren't until tonight. Early,” Ava murmured, and Sara fought back her laugh.

“You time agents, always with the particulars.”

Ava hummed and stretched out her legs, still not opening her eyes.

“We were dealing with a small anachronism, nothing too big. I'll tell you about it in the morning. Well, later in the morning,” Sara corrected, watching Ava chuckle softly. Sara moved the covers back, placing a hand on Ava’s shoulder and trailing up to her cheek. She pressed into the touch as Sara settled in and turned over, finally opening her eyes.

She started to sit up and blearily reached for her glasses, but Sara stopped her. As much as she loved, _loved_ Ava with glasses, she felt bad about interrupting the agent’s sleep.

“Let's just go to sleep.”

After sitting there a moment, paused as she absorbed the words, Ava nodded and slunk back down under the covers. Sara slid up to her and silently relished that Ava was too sleepy to try and be the big spoon.

Despite their personalities(and normal sexual roles), Ava frequently asked or pushed Sara to turn over, and Sara compiled with mock scoffs or complaints almost every time. It was completely ridiculous that she should be the big spoon just because she was taller, Sara thought.

_Although...she does have to deal with my hair in her mouth. And my tendency to kick during bad dreams._

**

Sara wakes up to the clink of a cup. She senses that Ava’s gone from the bed and that the room is darker than usual. She listens, but doesn’t hear anything unusual.

Sitting up, Sara stretches slowly and hears a shuffle from the kitchen.

“Ava?”

“Mm-hm?”

Her voice is hoarse. Sara glances at her and stills, then quickly slides off of the bed.

“Are you...good?”

Her hair is sloppily pulled back, and her eyes are closed. She’s gingerly touching her forehead, coffee untouched. Sara didn't actually get a good look at her in the darkness last night, and now she sees things that worry her. She nods, and Sara can see the way her face and shoulders move when her head bobs; she’s not perfectly balanced like normal.

“Hey.”

There's a bruise on Ava’s temple, likely the source of her headache, and Sara can see how she's favoring her left arm. The short sleeves reveal no cuts or bruises there, but there's a hint of something sticking out of her collar. She isn't putting much weight on her left leg, either, but that could just be how she was standing.

Ava opens her eyes and Sara can see both the pain and the weariness in that expression. Sara’s a bit annoyed that she didn’t notice it, assassin skills and all. Now that she's thinking about it, she doesn't know how much sleep Ava actually got, or how rough her mission was. They hadn't talked since eleven AM the previous day.

“Is this...did you get checked for a concussion? What happened?”

Sara keeps her touch light, but she sees Ava hold back a flinch.

“It's fine, it's fine. They just told me to get some rest, no concussion. Kind of makes me wish we had our own Gideon in the office,” Ava said. “Instead of having to access a ship…”

Her eyes followed Sara as she moved the coffee further down the counter, flicking over her sleepwear. She looked miserable, just weary and-for once-not eager for work. Sara observes this, looks at the strain in her shoulders, and resolves herself.

“I think...we should move up our plans,” Sara starts, sliding her thumbs down the waistband of Ava’s pants. She gets a weak smile before Ava places her hands over hers.

“Sara, I…”

“It'll take your mind off the pain, or the memories. And I'll be careful.”

Sara pushes up on her tiptoes and kisses the back of Ava’s jaw, slowly working her way down. Ava swayed a little, gripping Sara’s waist as her eyes closed. She was...a little surprised. She knew that Sara could be gentle, soft, but not this...caring. Tender.

“Here, you don't want any tension on your head right now,” Sara murmured, teasing her hair out of the ponytail. Ava nodded and parted her hair to the side, over her right shoulder. Sara resists the urge to fist her hair, instead pulling on Ava’s shoulders or waist to turn her around.

“Couch bed?”

Ava glanced at her bed, which seemed much, much farther away than normal, and nodded. She backed up and sat, pulling Sara closer by the elbow. They maneuver backwards until Ava’s head is on pillows and Sara is crouched above her, grinning. She grips Ava’s chin with one hand, narrowing her eyes and kissing her slowly. Ava tilts her head downwards, following Sara as she moves until the other girl breaks off completely.

Sara wastes little time in divesting Ava of her pajama pants, kissing her stomach. She tugged them down to her ankles, toying with her underwear before slowly dragging it down. Ava let her head fall back as Sara’s mouth got lower, so _close-_

The warmth moved back up and Ava grunted, bucking her hips down. Sara had pushed herself further up, resting kisses in the skin she uncovered by rolling Ava’s shirt up. Ava grabbed her wrist, pulling it down until Sara got the message. She kneaded Ava’s thighs, scratching with her nails and watching as she slid her fingers down. Ava groaned, legs shifting as Sara slid past her clit, focused on gathering slick.

“Sara…”

“Just be patient.”

Sara slowly slid her pointer finger in, twisting slowly. Ava moaned, a low sound that Sara found unfair. She set a slow pace, working another finger in and teasing Ava’s ribcage with her teeth. A rhythm built up, steady and slow, with Sara bringing her thumb up to trace her clit. It was Ava’s weak point, and they both knew it.

“Don’t tease me, please,” Ava hissed, hips rolling against Sara’s hand. The captain smiled; she quite enjoyed sexually impatient Ava. Normally, she’d resist and keep her hips pinned while Ava groaned or snarled and pulled at her hair, but her grip on Sara’s shoulders was weaker than usual. Her voice was softer and her movements hesitant, left arm resting by her side. This wasn’t the time to drive her mad.

Ava let out a groan, soft and short, as Sara licked and scraped her teeth on Ava’s hip bones, twisting her grip. Her tongue slid down and Ava whined lowly as it slipped down to where she needed, moving above Sara’s fingers.

“F-fuck, Sara,” she whispered, clenching her fist to keep her arm from trembling. Her other hand grabbed Sara’s hair roughly, loosening her grip when she felt Sara’s mouth falter. Ava tried to open her eyes, turning her head to the side as she failed and just hung on. Fingers pressed harder and Ava pulled on Sara’s hair, fighting her want to yank at the jolts going down her legs. The feeling of tension in her stomach was growing greater, and she lightly pressed her knees against Sara’s sides.

“I-I think-”

“Go on,” Sara hummed. She dipped forwards and sucked, and Ava’s back curled up. She grunted once, seizing up and holding. Her shoulders relaxed first, a deep exhale signaling the rest of her body going slack. Sara had removed her finger and raised her head, watching. Ava’s expression was always tense, as if she were in pain, before it melted into a dazed sort of satisfaction. She was running her hand through Sara’s hair, little noises coming out between breaths.

Sara slowly traced her way back up to Ava’s lips, grinning. Ava’s breathing was rough, and Sara noted with concerned that she was sweating. It normally took a bit more effort to make Ava sweat. She shrugged and put a hand on Ava’s cheek, slowly tilting her head down. Ava accepted the kiss, lazily tossing an arm around Sara’s neck.

“Jesus,” Ava finally rasped, pushing hair out of her face. Sara bit back the customary “no, just me”, and instead slid off of Ava and stood. Normally, they would cuddle or Sara would be sneakily aiming for round two, but she saw the lethargy in Ava’s little shifts and her arms. She pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and tossed it over Ava, who was tugging her underwear back on.

“Rest.”

“But-I have to be in by-”

“Uh, time-traveller?”

Ava rolled her eyes, hating that a joke like that got a smile from her. She must _really_ be out of it.

“That’s not-”

“Rest, Ava. Pushing yourself until you collapse can kill you. And I’ve been dead, it’s not fun.”

Sighing, Ava gave a small nod and laid back down.

“Just for a few hours.”

**

Multiple hours later:

“Gideon, make some soup please.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Sara tapped her fingers on the table, watching the fabricator.

“What kind of soup, Captain?”

“Uh...tomato? And some chicken noodle? And do we have, like, to-go cartons or...something?”

“To-go? Are we a restaurant now?”

Sara scratched the back of her head as Zari and Ray walked in, Ray tinkering with a watch-like object.

“No, no, just...dropping some off for a friend.”

“A friend? Like, a Time Bureau friend?”

Sara hummed noncommittally, and Zari slid closer. Sara ignored her, staring at the fabricator until Zari elbowed her in the side.

“Come on! We have no new gossip, spill!”

“Yeah, well it...it turns out that, um...physical activity was not-not exactly what was needed, and um...Ava has a fever. Like, a not-great one. Like, needs-me-to-deliver-food-to-her level of not-great.”

Zari laughed and Ray made a heart with his hands.

“Someone has a _crush_.”

“Shut up.”

“Wait...physical activity?”

Sara pulled out the soup and gave Zari a look.

“Did it take you that long to piece it together?”

Zari opened her mouth, retort almost ready, but Sara was already opening up a portal.

“You know me, kids, always looking to help out our friendly neighborhood time agent,” she said, waving. Zari and Ray looked at each other, and Sara shut the portal on the first few laughs. She rolled her eyes as she kicked off her shoes, setting down the soup on the kitchen counter.

“Sara?”

Her voice was scratchy and Sara raised an eyebrow when she saw Ava on the couch bed instead of the actual bed.

“Didn't I leave you in the bed this morning?”

Ava grumbled and Sara sat down on the couch, checking her forehead. She was still hot-well, temperature-wise, she was always hot physically-and sniffling.

“You should know that I went and chewed out Gary for trying to call you yesterday. I didn’t tell him you were vomiting, but made it clear that he should ask some other supervisor. I swear that man doesn’t know how to exist on his own.”

Ava chuckled weakly, stretching her arms out. She hadn’t been sick like this in years, and was immensely glad someone else (besides Gary) would tell the directors that she was sick.

Even though she feared that Sara may overshare or incite WWIII.

“Now, I brought my “sorry-for-getting-you-sick” soup...which is technically Gideon’s soup but I assume it's good.”

“I don't really understand how you got me sick, but-” Ava broke off to cough, wiping at her eye. “Thanks for getting some soup.”

“Ah, well...I assume I just completely shut down your system the other day when you were just starting to get sick, and...just seems like I can help out.”

Ava hummed and reached for Sara’s arm, rubbing it with her thumb.

“Thanks.”

Sara reached down and straightened her blanket, squeezing Ava’s hand before heading to the kitchen.

“Don't thank me yet. When I get sick-which is rare, but still-I get ramble-y and hyperactive, and sometimes horny. Don't let me have sex with you though.”

“I think I’ve learned that lesson,” Ava groaned, and Sara scoffed.

“Rude.”


	2. Heat (O!Ava, B!Sara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava’s tired of her heat, Sara's tired of her trying to deal with it on her own.  
> Omega Ava and Beta Sara, Ava’s at home in heat and Sara drops by to see what’s up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava was originally gonna be an alpha but I changed it. I suppose these are non-traditional ABO dynamics, as your type doesn't translate much into social standings and personality. Omegas can dominate a business, alphas can be scaredy-cats. It just determines more of your bed behavior and, if you're a female Alpha who's into girls, if you shift. That being said, Sara’s a Beta cause I wanted her switch-ness and her not being pulled into the heat like an Alpha. That's the deal for this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I’m forcing myself to write completely in present-tense, which is odd for me; I'm normally a past-tense or mix of the two person. All of you grammar experts out there please tell me if I did something wrong.

\------------------

Sara knows something is wrong the second she steps into Ava’s apartment. The lights are off, the normally neat couch has a blanket and water bottles strewn across it, and Ava’s scent is everywhere. She shuts the portal, placing her hands on her hips.

Being a Beta, Sara’s senses aren't as acute as others, but she can tell that Ava’s scent is stressed, agitated.

“Ava?”

There's a shuffle, and she looks towards the bed.

“Leave. Please.”

Sara furrows her brows, looking for a light switch. She weaves around the couch and flicks a lamp on, squinting at the bed. Ava groans and sits up, pushing her hair out of the way. Sara tries to ignore how good she looks, even without makeup and clearly irritated.

“What, taking a nap or something?”

“You have to leave.”

“What’s...wrong?”

This scent-it’s tantalizing to Sara, it’s Ava but _rougher_ and she's enjoying it. It hits her then, why Ava looks uncomfortable and smells different.

“You-you just can't be here when-”

“You're in your heat.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ava groans, shifting her legs under the covers. Her tank top is sweaty and Sara can see the beginning of her abdomen in the gap. Sara swallows and drinks in more of Ava’s scent, her mind conjuring images of Ava trying to...deal with her heat by herself.

“You're an Omega, right?”

“Yes. My order of suppressants didn't make it on time, and I used my emergency one yesterday when you asked me to board the ship, had to double-up on it. I-I can't leave until this is over, it's just gotten worse.”

Sara edges closer, hands on her hips as Ava scratches at her arms and takes deep breaths.

“How long has it been since you had a full, unsuppressed heat?”

“Years, at least a full decade. High school, probably, I-I can't allow myself to-my job is-”

She cuts herself off, placing a hand over her mouth and Sara _feels_ the wave of warmth roll off of her. She knows about heats and ruts, from school and personal experience, and there was only so much Ava could do on her own to resolve it.

“Alright, well, I'm not leaving you like this,” she says finally, stripping off her jacket. Ava’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Sara’s wearing less than normal, and it's not helping Ava’s speech abilities.

“Sara, you're-you can't-”

“It's true I don't have the Alpha dominance or scent, but I've got decent stamina. Plus, if I hadn't called you to the ship yesterday, you would have more suppressant left.”

Sara’s shoes are off and she places her hands on the edge of the bed, waiting for permission. Ava hesitates, tearing her eyes away from Sara’s arms. It’s not that she doesn’t like the idea; if anything it’s turning her on quite quickly, but...

“I can't ask you to-just because that's why I used up my suppressant-”

“Why did you double up when you came onto the ship? Most of the people there are Betas like me, or uninterested, and one layer of suppressant should’ve worked.”

Ava sputters, grasping at the sheets protectively as Sara leans closer.

“I-it-it was because of-because of you, okay? I didn't know if-how my body would react around you, and while your file said that you were a Beta there was a chance it could be wrong. I couldn't r-risk it.”

Sara bites her lip, reaching out before hesitating. Ava wiped at her eyes, embarrassed, and Sara puts one knee up on the bed. Ava watches, tense.

“Sara, I don't know if I can-I might do something desperate, please-

“Well first off, if you're like this, then I'm on top.”

Ava’s jaw drops again and she lets Sara pull her legs outwards.

“Second, I am very much consenting. Hell, I'm asking _you_ if it's okay for me to sit on your lap.”

Ava shuts her mouth with a click and swallows, eyelids drooping at the idea.

“P-please do. If you want.”

Sara takes Ava’s head in her hands, trying her best to remember how to emit soothing pheromones. It had been so long since she had needed to, so long she since had comforted a distraught partner. In truth, Sara’s now turned on enough to want to have proper sex, not just ease Ava’s pain, but she knows that they can save that for another time.

“Let me take care of you. Of your heat.”

Ava melts forwards against Sara’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. The pheromones are faint, but the effort is sweet and Ava feels her heat whining for her to do something. She can feel the weight and muscle of Sara’s body, imagines the strength of the fingers combing through her hair.

“Thank you. For...helping me,” Ava says, and Sara slides her hands down, grasping at Ava’s back. She pulls away slightly and kisses the blonde’s forehead, trailing down to her ear.

“Are you clean?”

“Yes,” Ava groans, tilting her head to the side as Sara releases her earlobe and moves to her neck. Her hands move to Ava’s waist, toying with the hem of her shirt and her stomach, drawing little jerks as her nails scrape skin.

“Sensitive?”

The teasing tone prevents Ava from being too embarrassed to talk, and the dam breaks when Sara palms her ass.

“Oh god, oh god _please_ , Sara, I-I need-”

“Fingers? My mouth?”

Ava groans at the thought, grabbing for Sara’s hand. Her eyes are growing wider and her face has a new sort of openness to it.

“Please.”

Sara smirks at the view. Ava’s voice, delightfully raspy on a normal day, is just the slightest bit deeper. It suits the look she’s giving Sara.

“What do you need to come?”

“Just-my clit, please-”

Ava’s cheeks flush as Sara pushes her down, making sure her head is on the pillow. She  normally isn't this forward with anyone regarding anything sexual, but Sara was straddling her and she was desperately aroused.

She had worn loose shorts to bed, knowing her heat would like stain them or make her take them off altogether. Sara just slides her hand under the waistband and watches Ava’s eyelashes flutter, fingers spreading out over slick.

“Commando?”

“Heat, so w-why bother?”

Sara chuckles, reaching down through the slick and combing through hair, listening to the little noises escaping Ava’s mouth. She finds her clit, starts rubbing it in between her fingers and Ava’s breathing picks up, her attempts at words become little gasps. Ava brings up a hand to cover her mouth but Sara grabs it, pulling it down and placing it on her hip. She squeezes and rocks her hand forwards, and Ava screws her eyes shut. Her stomach is already tight and the tension has almost snapped.

“I-I’m already-”

Ava closes her mouth, embarrassed. She hadn’t been actively touching herself before Sara had arrived, but the hours leading up to her eventual sleep had been quite busy.

“It’s okay, I know that you’ve got to be sensitive. Just let go.”

Ava does, torso shaking. She keeps her legs from moving, not wanting to buck, and instead claws at the sheets. A moan builds up in the back of her throat, nearly forcing her head back, but she only lets a soft version of it out before swallowing the rest. Ava is never loud, not really, but Sara’s fingers are still sliding on her clit and she almost wants to scream.

Almost.

Ava lets out a breath, turning her head to the side.

“Not enough?”

Ava forces her eyes open, embarrassed. Sara probably thinks she is just some horny Omega, pitiful and pleading and...whatever else.

“Your heat isn't going to diminish after just one orgasm,” Sara says, and Ava nods.

“I know, but I-I can't really ask you to-”

“Oh my _lord_ , Ava, listen. I want to fuck you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. You're in heat, and that's also turning me on, so please just let me taste you?”

Sara is already impatiently moving down Ava’s body when she hears the shuddering _yes_ and smiles, leaning down to kiss her stomach

“Good to know.”

The agent was normally very put together, organized, professional. Watching her writhe and moan and plead for Sara’s fingers had destroyed that image. Hearing her bated breath as she waits for Sara’s tongue just grinds the pieces into dust.

Sara finds that she doesn't much mind.

Ava’s hands grasp the back of her head and Sara bites into her thigh, grinning at the audible hitch in her breath. She loves this part of heats: the smell. She knows Ava’s scent, soft and strong as it was; it wasn't quite wood, or cotton, or cinnamon, but it always gave her the feeling of autumn and comfort, stability. Now it was overwhelming in its musk, and Sara laps at the source.

Ava gasps loudly as Sara pushes her tongue in, sliding an arm up to hold Ava’s hips down. Her tongue moves steadily, slow at first and then a bit quicker as Ava tugs. She licks and twists and uses her free hand to rub Ava’s leg, tracing the underside of her thigh. Her fingers don’t go any higher, and Ava can’t wonder if she approves or not because then Sara is sucking, and _oh_ does she realize what a good decision this was.

Ava’s still sensitive and heat-stricken, and it’s only a few minutes before she’s really squirming again. Her voice fails the first time she tries to say anything, replaced by a groan, but the second time works.

“Sara! Ah, I-I’m going to-oh _please-_ ”

Ava tosses her head to the side, clenching her hands on Sara’s head before letting out a whine, rolling her hips up. Sara hums and the vibration just makes it better and by that she means _worse_ , makes her neck and head seize up for a moment before going slack again. She lets out a small whine as Sara pulls back, wiping her mouth, but her body is heavy.

Satiated, for now.

Ava watches as Sara pushes herself up, wishing she had the nerves to just grab her and kiss her; but she doesn't, and she doesn't know if Sara would actually want that considering that the other blonde hadn't kissed her, and so she doesn't. Ava’s chest is heaving as Sara moves off of her, sitting down, and Sara finds her own hand slipping down to her thighs.

She exhales, biting down on her lip as she slowly rubs over the fabric, tilting her head back. Buzzing from getting Ava off, from the feel of her, Sara knows she can’t last long. She can tell Ava is watching, and pulls back to slip her fingers down her pants. Ava’s scent is in her nose and on her fingers and Sara wishes she had used that hand to masturbate, but it’s too late now. Sara pants once, twice, and then she’s groaning loudly, clenching around her fingers. She fidgets, and twists, and contemplates going again before she remembers that she has an audience, and that audience is in heat.

It takes a few more seconds for Ava to speak up.

“Whoa.”

Sara grins, wiping off her hand.

“Yup. No shame.”

“I-I wasn’t trying to-that’s good. Good.”

Sara’s grin fades a bit as Ava ducks her head down, crossing an arm over her body.

“Hey. You want to stay on suppressants, that's fine. But if this happens again, you tell me. Next time I'll be more prepared.”

Ava glances over at Sara’s lips and closes her eyes, nodding.

She helped her out. It wasn't like they had passionately fallen into bed together. It was a-courtesy between friends, maybe more, but she didn't want-

Sara leans down and kisses her. Ava freezes, then grasps Sara’s shoulder, pressing up against her lips.

“That's what girlfriends do, right? Help their partner in their heat?”

Ava nods slowly, trying to bite back her grin.

Girlfriends.

She hadn’t had a proper girlfriend in...well, a while. The word makes her stomach flutter and her body heats up again, inner Omega keening for more attention.

“You getting excited again?”

Ava huffs, licking her lips as Sara settles back between her legs.

“It's the damn heat, I can't-it's starting to get really annoying.”

“Mm, I don't mind. Part of me wants to see how much you can take…”

Ava nods slowly, sliding an arm around Sara’s neck and opening her own neck up for marking.

“I’d be happy to be part of that experiment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, 1100 words more than it was originally gonna be, but this ship is wrecking me with anticipation rn at a level I haven't felt since mid-S2 of Supergirl.  
> I had important school stuff I should be getting ahead on, but why do that?  
> Please leave requests/criticism below.


	3. Post first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava’s tired of messing up dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 3x12, oooohhhhhh it was good.  
> So I have a theory that Ava’s used to being ditched or having to leave for work, because she's not so much surprised at Sara’s disappearance as she is hurt or worried.  
> I also have a theory on her thinking she’s not worthy, just because of her reactions when Sara turns her down and how elated she is when Sara asks her out or responds to flirting. Also, Gary ducked up everything, whyyyyy.  
> Ray and Nate hiding behind the console as the ship moms argue is hilarious, but how on earth did Nate get Ava’s time courier? Was she that distracted? I vote yes.  
> Also Ava like darling “the kiss was great, look” honey that's adorable.

\---------------------

Ava opens a portal to the Bureau, shoves Gary through, and closes it again. She takes a moment to stare into the bathroom mirror, really admiring the dress she was in. It had taken her half an hour of nerves to really choose, and her makeup had taken longer. She wasn't used to dressing up for something she really wanted to go to.

Angrily, she opens a portal back to her apartment, shuts it, and stops. It's dark, and she's fighting back disappointment because she remembers double-checking that her apartment was presentable before she left, but now it doesn't matter because Sara left. She kicks off her shoes and drops her clutch on the counter, storming over to her closet.

Ava grabs a suit and blouse and those stupid trousers, and she slows while taking off the dress. She rather liked it, even if it was a bit more...showy than she was used to. She wanted to impress Sara, wanted to feel attractive because God knows Sara was _gorgeous_. But Sara left.

She tosses her bra and gets out a sports one and starts turning into Agent Sharpe, pushing Ava down until she can finish dealing with whatever Gary has messed up.

If Gary hadn't come in, maybe she and Sara could've talked and Ava would’ve noticed something wrong, or maybe Sara would’ve walked out anyways.

Maybe Ava wasn't enough.

She pauses as she buttons up her shirt, the staggering self-doubt clawing at her. Ava shakes her head and keeps buttoning, tightening the strap of her Time Courier.

She thinks back to her discovery of her sexuality, her mother’s disgust and her father’s inactivity when she was thrown out.

She was _thirteen_.

She thinks of how she found an orphanage, of how she joined the military. Got promoted, got injured, got fed up in rehab and that's where Rip found her. Nursing a beer because her shoulder was making it hard to hold a pistol straight.

She thinks back to his offer, witnessing the Time Courier before running back to her house, thinking she was hallucinating until he came back the next day and opened a portal to her roof.

And then she trained. She studied and trained and barely had someone to call a girlfriend before they left, and had two one-night stands over the course of a year and a half, and had been on five failed dates that went nowhere.

She thinks back to a year ago, when she finally just deleted her dating account and gave up.

Love wasn't meant for time-travellers.

Ava straightens her jacket, making sure all of her buttons are in order. Her heels are on, but the safer ones. With the Legends, she could get into a fight rather quickly.

With Sara, though, she wouldn't mind. The woman could match her, maybe even outdo her in sparring. It was expected from all the fighting she had done in her life.

Ava stops, and looks in the mirror. Her hair is down, parted over her left shoulder like she likes it. Like Sara likes it.

She allows herself one more sigh and straightens up, pulling her hair back into a bun.

She knows who she's going to see on the other side of the portal, and she doesn't want them to get the wrong idea.

No. Sara bailed. That was her fault. Ava didn't make her leave, didn't scare her off with...with her childhood stories or her attitude or her stupid, stupid attempts at compliments. Sara was different than other girls, she knew what it like to try and fix time...and she bailed.

It wasn't Ava’s fault.

_Let’s go with that for now._

She opens a portal, folding her arms behind her back. She steps through and shuts the portal, leaving the earrings and the dress and Ava at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone fangirl about this with me, I actually can't 100% tell if we were supposed to glean that they're gonna bang from "so do you have a room around here, or...?"  
> Like part of me wants that but the other part of me doesn't cause like it's a little fast.  
> Also have the other Legends warmed up to Ava cause it appears so but also when exactly did that happen because they seem to get a lot friendlier with each other from 3x6 or whenever Martin died to 3x8.


	4. Sara's on top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's tired of Ava being on top.  
> (No sexual content here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my belief that one can "top from the bottom", which basically means that physically being on top doesn't mean that you're dominating or in charge.  
> Ava is on top a lot. Sara wants to change that.

\-----------------------------

Sara was normally pretty dominant. Guys fought for control just as often as girls, but Sara found it more entertaining to let them win.

With Ava, though...it was a bit unfair.

Sara had made the first move with the date, but Ava had grabbed her for their first kiss. She was also the one who asked Gideon to lock the doors and proceeded to make Sara regret ever criticizing that pantsuit, because the look of Ava with half her blouse undone was…

Sara found herself on her back most of the time, even as she rolled her hips and reached with her hands and made Ava breathily pant her name against her neck. She wasn't submissive, at least not more than a quarter of the time. Ava was just a bit quicker, and Sara had to stop the assassin instinct to break or kill, which took concentration.

It wasn't a bad thing, really. She liked Ava’s hair on her face and the feel of her weight against her, not to mention the fact that she didn't have to strain her arms; also the fact that Ava’s bare arms looked lovely when they were trembling by Sara’s ears, or gripping the headboard as Sara wrecked the agent with her mouth.

All in all, not bad by any means.

But Sara wanted to be the one on top. Not necessarily in control, that wasn't what that position really meant in their encounters, but the one leaning over the other. The one who had their ass gripped and neck and hair pulled on, not the one who had a pair of hips between their legs.

So the next time they finished a mission with help from the Time Bureau(read: Ava), Sara gave Gideon covert instructions to distract the crew. She called Ava into her office, and began her plan.

“Ava, glad you hadn’t left yet. I know that you made your...arrangements with Gary and all that, so…”

“Yeah, of course. What is it?”

Sara looked her over, and cleared her throat. This was it. If she were one of the kids, she’d call this a “power move”.

“Gideon, protocol AS3 please.”

With a customary yes Captain, the heavy door to the office slid closed and the glass fogged up, tinting to a darker color. Ava looked at her, curious.

“AS3...am I to assume there are at least two other protocols involving me? Or, as a reaction to me?”

Sara shrugged, stepping backwards and leading Ava towards the cushy chair she sometimes took naps in.

“Maybe. To be clear, one of them is the crew’s idea and the other one was Gideon’s, but this one...this one is mine. It...secures certain parts of the ship, depending on where I am and if I’m alone or not.”

Ava smirked and slowly slid her hands along Sara’s waist.

“Ahhhh...so you were thinking we could-”

She made to push Sara back, but the assassin was ahead of her. She grabbed Ava’s arm, pivoted, and the agent fell with a choking noise of surprise. Ava stumbled into the captain’s chair, holding the arms to steady herself as Sara climbed onto her lap.

Ava looked stunned, and Sara cleared her throat. Maybe ambush wasn't the best romantic gesture.

“So, uh, surprise?”

She was still shocked, and Sara leaned closer.

“I just-I got a little, uh, tired of-of you being on top. Not that that’s bad, really it isn’t, I just-”

Ava suddenly grabbed her collar and pulled slowly, bringing Sara’s head to Ava’s level; a rare occurrence, really. Her smile was mocking, now on board once she had caught up.

“You sure you can handle this, Captain Lance?”

Sara narrowed her eyes. Ava’s hair was down and her suit jacket was open, and her lips would look better with the shade Sara was wearing on them-

“Is that a challenge, Agent Sharpe?”

“Careful there,” Ava husked, sliding on hand down to Sara’s ass. “I might start to think that you believe this could be a regular thing.”

Sara narrows her eyes.

“Challenge fucking accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on like three other pieces for this series/one-shot collection and two of them are kinda basically hard fucking.  
> Whoops.  
> 3x13 HYPE TRAIN RETURNS


	5. A!Sara and B!Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava’s tired of Sara dealing with her heat by herself.  
> Basically a reverse of chapter two, sort of. Alpha!Sara and Beta!Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E RATING WARNING.  
> This is 4100+(unexpected) words of Alpha Sara and Beta Ava fucking. I really didn't see it coming(no pun here).  
> Alpha Sara and Beta Ava. Alpha Sara means G!P Sara, so she has a dick. Fair warnings.  
> Sara chains one arm to her bed in the waverider during her rut, Gideon locks everyone out, but Ava portals in and wants to help her.  
> Was originally gonna be pre-relationship, but then I was like nah.  
> There's some soft!Ava cause I love soft Ava, ooohh do I love soft and considerate Ava being cuddly with Sara.  
> I threw Nyssa in there because I am in conflict with my inner shipper. Don't get me wrong, I am here and rooting for Avalance, but if something happens to Ava(lesbian Jesus forbid), then Nyssara is the fallback OTP because I still love them.

\-------------

Sara hears the portal before she sees it, smells Ava before she speaks.

“Sara-”

“No,” Sara growls, already aching for warmth that she knows Ava has. She's dressed casually, something that Sara doesn't have the capacity to appreciate right now. Her scent has always driven Sara a nuts, but Ava has never been around during a heat and now Sara feels her body whine for the Beta.

They had been dating for just under three months, Sara’s last heat having happened while Ava was out at a conference. They hadn't discussed it yet, as whenever it was on the tip of Sara’s tongue she swallowed it down out of nerves. She didn't know how they were planning to deal with it. Ava was gay, not bi, rather awkward around male organ talk, and Sara wasn't sure how she'd react to her shifting. She knew Sara was an Alpha, knew what that meant during her ruts, but hadn't...hadn't seen it, hadn't witnessed the craze she went into.

If she was being honest, an Omega would've suited her better, knowing that the body she was using was made to handle heat; but Ava was _Ava,_ her girlfriend, and there was no way she could refuse. Suppressants weren't an option aboard the Waverider; something about upsetting the body’s heat process in the timstream being “potentially disastrous”.

Her right arm was chained to the bed, preventing her from leaving but not leaving her helpless. The key was in the bottom drawer, where Sara would really have to strain to reach. Normally she did it herself, but this time she got Leo to help and made sure Gideon could cut her loose in an emergency. These were dire measures; her heat had struck a day early and she hadn't been prepared. She owed Leo a case of beer and maybe an arrangement of a one-night stand with some bi guys she knew. He was the only one who knew she was in heat. The others believed that Sara was off in Star City again and Gideon was doing repairs to the halls near Sara’s room. Leo had stocked up the table with food and some water bottles before he wished her luck.

“You're in pain.”

“What's new?”

“I can help. It’s-Sara, you're my girlfriend, why wouldn't I help?”

“It’s not your responsibility, Aves. Really.”

“I know. I showed up, no one forced me.”

Sara sighs as Ava kicks off her shoes. She knows that Ava has a point. The tent in her shorts has only grown since Ava showed up, and they're both trying not to look at it.

“I know. I’m worried about hurting you,” she murmurs, staring at the ceiling.

“I promise to punch you in the face if you get too rough,” Ava says dryly, and Sara laughs despite herself. Ava disposes of her pants and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a tank top that Sara remembered. One she had once wanted to rip off when the agent was wearing nothing else.

Ava’s throat bobs as she slowly slides onto the bed, not yet touching Sara. They weren't new to sex with each other, quite the opposite, but this was...

“I took alpha birth control before I came here. Just in case.”

Sara’s insides writhe as she absorbs that information, and it's not until Ava’s taken off her socks and is crouching above Sara’s legs that she remembers how to speak.

“Ava, wait.”

She pauses, hand hovering over Sara’s shorts. Sara’s inner alpha whines and demands that she just _go,_  but she bites her tongue.

“I don't-don't want to hurt you. I'm chained for a reason, it's-it’s _so_ hard sometimes, and I don't mean that as a pun,” she groans, “it's just-I don't want to fuck up.”

Ava stares her down, leaning forwards until her stomach is almost touching what Sara needs it touch.

“Do you trust me? Trust my judgement?”

Her hair is parted to the side, beautiful, and she’s determined. Sara sighs slowly, closes her eyes, and nods. She only wishes this was dangerous like a fight was, with bleeding and injuries to be patched up by Gideon, not the possiblity of mistrust or...

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Ava takes a deep breath in, and releases it slowly.

“Gideon, can you turn down the lights please,” she requests, and the AI complies, silent. Gideon understands that there is tension, and she double checks that none of the crew is nearby.

Sara groans loudly as Ava frees her from her shorts, placing a hand over her eyes.

“Ava, I-god, are you sure-”

She feels the agent’s weight shift and there are lips on her chest, legs against hers. As Ava kisses up her collarbone, Sara grabs her unbuttoned shirt and tugs, and Ava doesn't stop her ministrations to take if off. She pulls it down her arms and tosses it to the foot of the bed before sliding up to Sara’s mouth.

Ava’s kiss is soft, reassuring, and Sara forces herself not to respond aggressively, despite the thighs she can feel just brushing against her length. Despite Ava being a bit older, they both know that Sara is the more sexually confident one, and Sara always reminds herself of limits. An arm goes around Ava’s back to dig into her hair, pulling her closer. Sara rolls her hips, frustrated, and Ava caresses her face calmingly.

Ava pulls back, biting her lip before looking away.

“Do you have...I mean, I brought some but I didn’t know your…uh…”

“Drawer,” Sara says, pointing to the nightstand. Ava leans over and it strikes Sara that Ava still had an undershirt on. Sara has a bra on, as sleeping in full clothing during a rut was too much, but it feels...wrong that Ava is covering herself. She wants-

 _Stop it. Stop it. No_ , she berates herself, curling her hands into fists. _She's not your property, especially not during your rut. Ava is helping you, and if she doesn't want you to see her then that's her choice,_ Sara snapped fiercely, and her alpha finally conceded.

“Uh, Sara?”

Sara’s attention switches back to Ava, who’s holding up two different sizes of condoms. Sara fights a smirk as she points to one, a bit proud of herself. She wasn't into the dick-measuring her guy friends did-she loved to remind them that it was how they used it-, but she wasn't on the small side.

Ava tosses the other one and rips the package open, looking a bit nervous. It occurs to Sara that Ava probably hasn't done this a lot, and _oh_ there her hands were. Ava rolls it tight, as far she could get it, and Sara hums in assent. The low lights make it a bit hard to see Ava’s expression with her face turned to the side, but she feels fingers drift along her shaft as if admiring.

The next second, her attention is torn away as Ava crouches above her legs, slowly pulling her underwear off. It wasn't a new sight, and it certainly didn't quell Sara’s arousal.

“Are you-do we need-”

“Lube? No.”

Sara groans at the thought, feeling Ava slide herself around and grasp hold. Her fingers were nervous, a bit unsteady, but Sara didn't get a question out. There was slick that Ava was rubbing onto her, and although Sara was pretty sure of the source, she really wanted to check for herself.

“I may have...prepared a little before I got here,” the agent admits softly, and Sara feels her hips jerk at the admission. The image of Ava, lying in her bed, fingers dipping into herself and breath harsh-

Sara tips her head back, noise wrenched from her throat as Ava begins to sink down. She had forgotten what this felt like; how long had it been since her last rut with a partner, how many months? Ava’s hands go to her hips for support, and Sara places her free hand over one of Ava’s. She feels slight resistance and hesitation, but Ava keeps pushing down and Sara feels her veins hum. Her breathing is ragged, a bit stilted when she has to slow down, but-

Ava settles down fully and sighs, leaning her head back. Sara watches her throat, eyelids fluttering at the _damn_ good feeling of being surrounded again. The strict Agent Sharpe, normally ready with a memorized handbook and disapproving looks, sexily biting her lip as she adjusts to Sara within her-it is a sight to _see._

“Give me a second, it's...been a while,” Ava rumbles, and Sara nods quickly. She gets it. Whenever she comes off of a rut and changes back, she normally prefers girls for at least a week before she can get back into the idea of being filled.

“Do-do you still want to use our safewords?” Sara manages, and Ava nods.

“For emergencies.”

Sara echoes the statement, and then Ava moves forwards a bit, and then back, and she rocks for a while before pushing up and Sara groans with relief. Ava’s testing out rhythms, slowing down much too often but obviously wary of Sara’s growls and bucking motions. She closes her eyes for a moment, wanting to help Ava’s embarrassment as a slip or two occurs, and opens them when Ava moves her hands down Sara’s stomach to her waist. Sara grabs her hip when she finally speeds up, hissing an affirmative and helping her along.

“ _Fuck_ , Ava.”

Ava looks flustered as ever, already a dusty pink down to her shoulders, but her legs frame Sara’s hips well and she lets out little gasps that Sara had dreamed about last night. She pushes further up before falling all the way back down and clenching, and Sara cries out her name. She can tell she’s being a bit loud, and softens the next cry. Ava was quiet as always, something Sara took as a challenge and a blessing. Being able to hear everything that was going on, Ava’s soft grunts of exertion through her riding…

 _God_.

Normally, Sara expected herself to go out, find a rut hotel and maybe enjoy someone for a few hours. If not, she trapped herself and waited it out.

But this? Scratching divots down the back of Agent Sharpe, her girlfriend, as she rode Sara through her rut?

“Mmmm, Sara…”

 _If I'm dreaming I'm going to tell Gideon to just put me in a coma again,_ she thinks briefly, before groaning aloud. It's just been her and her hand for a day, and as much as she tried to resist it was impossible not to have at least some release. Ava isn't an expert, she can tell, but it's _Ava_ and her scent and her hair is down and she feels _amazing_ as she slides over Sara.

Really amazing. Too amazing.

_Ah fuck._

“I’m-Ava, I'm gonna come,” Sara groans, hips quickening. Ava just nods and shifts her hands to the bed, putting more force into the motion. She gets through two, three rough pants before she grunts Ava’s name, tightening the grip on her waist and pulling her down. Sara’s hips jerk, and her back tenses up with the pleasure, hot and quick, before she relaxes.

The condom makes her alpha snarl and groan, wanting herself further inside of Ava, but the logical part of her brain knows it’s for the best. She knows she won’t get soft from just one go, and bucks up against Ava. Ava’s close, she can feel it, and a pair of fingers on her clit pushes her over.

Ava makes the same noise as always: a rather high, soft moan followed by heavier breathing. Her walls clench around Sara and they both shudder, Ava rolling her hips just a few more times. Her mouth drops open a bit and Sara jerks her arm against the chain, wishing she had the room to lean up and slip her tongue into Ava’s mouth.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Ava agrees, and they chuckle.

Ava pushes her hair back over one ear and leans down, groaning into the kiss as Sara shifts within her. The movement makes a bit of a squishing noise, and Ava quickly sits up again. Sara sees the darkening of the flush on her cheeks and grins, taking her hand.

“That’s what you did to me. And did well, for that matter.”

“Shut up,” Ava husks, carefully pulling herself up. They both groan a little as Ava comes off of her, staring. Ava looks away, swallowing with nerves, and Sara hurries to keep her talking.

“I didn’t think you’d ride me.”

_Smooth. Real reassuring there. Sara Lance, everyone, bi seductress extraordinaire over here-_

“I didn’t either, actually...didn’t plan for it. But you were-are-chained, so I just...thought it might be…”

“Yeah.”

There’s silence for a moment as Ava shifts back to straddle Sara’s knees, steeling herself. Ava’s hands are a bit clumsy as she grasps Sara again, nose wrinkling at the mess but helping her clean up anyways.

“So, erm...I know I’m still hard but you don’t, uh…”

“Oh shut up,” Ava says again, carefully dragging the trash can closer. Sara furrows her eyebrows as Ava tosses the condom into the trash bin, looking down at her with curiosity.

“Can we try it without?”

Sara’s nodding before she really thinks about the words, and Ava is on her again, bare.

“Whoa, wait wait wait,” she backtracks, cutting herself off with a groan. “What about-I-but-”

“I know that you’re clean, Sara, and you know that I’m clean. Plus, birth control.”

Sara hesitates, closing her eyes to keep them from rolling back as her girlfriend sinks down and the feeling of _Ava_ on her skin goes from black and white to technicolor.

_Fuuuuck._

Hands settle on her hips again and Ava leans forwards, exhaling slowly. Sara doesn’t know where this idea of going bare came from-she _knows_ she has more condoms-but if they’re going to do this then they’re going to do it right.

“Ava, wait,” Sara groans, grabbing the chain with her hand, bringing one leg up. Ava moves towards the headboard with her, pulling Sara up as her eyelids flutter. She takes the chance to undo her bra, and Sara gets it off of one arm before remembering that the other is chained, so just rips the thin strap, leaving herself bare with Ava in her lap. Ava kisses her, cupping her breasts lightly and sharing Sara’s moans as they move.

Sara loves it, wishes she could get a picture because she knows she’ll dream about this later; the agent on her lap, taking her, pushing Sara’s head back and tugging gently on her hair to slip a tongue into her mouth.

“Ava, god, you’re-”

She wraps an arm around Ava’s back, pulling her close and growling. Ava grabs her shoulders and moves to the side, and Sara twists with her, putting the alpha on top. They take a moment to adjust, Sara’s chained arm moving to surround Ava’s head. Ava moves one hand to her back and one to her hip, groaning softly as the angle adjusts. Sara bucks forwards, greedy, and finds a quick rhythm that has Ava flustered.

“Fuck, Sara-”

Sara leans down, putting her mouth over one of Ava’s tank-covered breasts, and exhales. She gets soft moans when she uses her tongue, louder ones when she bites and a warning when she sucks. Ava responds by dragging nails up Sara’s stomach, stopping between her breasts and grabbing Sara’s collarbone, moving a calf to pull her closer.

Ava faintly yelps as Sara hits somewhere sensitive and the alpha snarls in response, firmly shutting her mouth when Ava flinches. She breathes an apology against Ava’s cheek, finding herself slowing slightly due to tenderness as her hips cant forwards, seemingly unable to stay still.

“God, Aves, you feel _good_ ,” Sara moans, and Ava whines in response, one hand moving up Sara’s back to her hair. She tugs the alpha in and they kiss, Sara refusing to slow even if the kiss is sloppy. Her arm is beginning to hurt from the awkward angle, bicep supporting Ava’s head but forearm stuck in the air from the chain. The pleasure outweighs it, outweighs it by pounds and _pounds_ , but oh is her arm going to be sore tomorrow.

Sara buries her head in Ava’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Christ, you should've worn a biteguard,” Sara groans, angrily thrusting forwards. Ava just moans in response as Sara bites her shoulder, not her mating point, frustrated. She wanted to sink her teeth into Ava’s throat, but she didn't trust herself not to mate her on instinct. A biteguard would’ve covered that area, would've let her bite where she pleased.

The last person she'd wanted to bite this badly was Nyssa. Nyssa had been, surprisingly, an Omega. Her demeanor was more authoritative than most, and she was more aggressive than Sara anticipated once they fell into bed together; but Sara loved it. They were an even match, and only the threat of Ra’s Al Ghoul kept Sara from claiming her. Hell, Lian Yu’s contraception was so far behind modern standards that Sara didn't even feel safe knotting her, which took a thousand percent of her concentration.

And then she left, and Nyssa smelled of hurt the next time they crossed paths. They didn't reach the mating level again.

 _Stop think about someone else,_ Sara said, kicking herself. _Ava. Ava, beautiful and deadly and strict and awkward...oh wow I have a type. Shut up! Ava’s here, she's sweet, she...God she smells sweet._

Her knot is heavy, larger than she expected and pushing at Ava’s entrance, and Sara scoots back to keep herself from pushing in. It's so tempting, with Ava hot and wanting and soft, but she can't. She can't.

“Sara…please, please…”

She already knows what Ava is asking and she bites her lip as she shakes her head, stubborn. Ava whines and grabs her head, pulling her down for a kiss.

“It won't take-I'm on- _please_ , Sara, I want you, I want it-”

“Ava, this isn’t-fuck, it could still take by accident-”

“I won’t let it happen, I promise, please-”

Ava worries Sara’s lip with her teeth and bucks up, pulling Sara further in and making her head ring. Her eyes are sincere, if clouded by lust, and she knows Ava can take measures to avoid getting pregnant. Her girlfriend wanted this, Ava wanted this and-and-

_Fuck._

She slips a bit in and Ava gasps-in surprise, it seems-and Sara kisses her. She jerks forwards, easing her knot in bit by bit, swallowing Ava’s little gasps and pleas. She grits her teeth, cursing profusely, finally gasping when it’s all in. Ava tosses her head to the side, pulling Sara closer, and all she can do it raise her hips slightly. The intensity of the heat hits her and Sara finds her forehead pressed into the sheets, shoulders rife with tension as she ruts harder. Her grip on Ava’s hips would, on any other day, be too much, too strong, but the worry of bruises isn’t present in either one’s head anymore.

“Ava-Ava I’m really-oh fuck, _fuck_ , I’m gonna knot, do you still want-want me to-”

“ _Yes_ , Sara, you can, _please-_ ”

Sara lets _go_ and moans and curses and Ava cries out, her voice strained and all Sara can do is kiss her. Ava was so, so rarely loud and she shudders at the feel of Sara releasing inside of her, and leaves nail marks along the alpha’s back as restitution. Sara doesn’t mind, just keeps up the jerk of her hips, unable to move much with her knot firmly secured in Ava. Ava is accepting, and whispers small, dirty affirmations and compliments as Sara just keeps rolling her hips. Her system is a bit shot from earlier, and the feeling of Ava’s muscles around her is making it _so_ tempting to bite. She turns her head away, gnashing her teeth together until the urge lessens.

“Sara, I-I’m-”

“It’s okay, baby, come on,” she whispers, and presses her pelvis along Ava’s. She knows how to grind against her clit with it and Ava shivers, head unsteady as Sara just keeps going, and-

“ _Sara_!”

Sara grunts as Ava squeezes down on her, putting pressure on her knot to the point of pain. Ava’s legs are pressing at her hips and she tosses her head to the side, whining. More spills out of Sara and Ava digs her nails in harder, embarrassed but uncaring at the low sounds she’s producing. Sara feels dizzy with it all, and settles her head just to the left of Ava’s, breathing deeply.

As her head settles, she hears little whines from her partner, and Sara leans back. Ava’s eyes are closed and her chest is flushed and she's shaking, hands still gripping Sara’s back. She whimpers as Sara moves, and it is then that Sara registers that Ava’s legs are trembling and her scent is growing anxious.

“Hey, hey, Aves, it’s okay, it's okay, please...talk to me, what's wrong, I-did I hurt you, did-what-”

Sara stops, beside herself with worry as Ava shakes her head and forces her eyes open. Her hair is splayed out on the pillows and there’s sweat on her neck. It took a lot to make Ava sweat.

“You-just _stretching_ , it-I-I’m really not used to-never been with an-an-”

“Alpha?”

“Anyone with-with this,” Ava pants, and Sara feels a whine in her chest as she realizes Ava doesn't mean knotting. She feels awful. She knew Ava was gay, maybe hadn't been with a male but-had she really never…

“So...the “it's been a while”? Was that-”

“Lied, sorry. I just...I wanted to, you know, and you were in pain, I...thought you would freak out if you knew…”

Sara huffs and kisses up her neck, making sure she keeps her hips still.

“No wonder this hurts, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I wouldn't have-I'm sorry.”

Ava shakes her head again and pulls Sara’s head down to her chest, breathing heavily.

“I asked, I w-w-just h-hold me, please,” she whispers, and Sara complies, rubbing her arms. She closes her eyes, using just her hands to map out the muscles she saw shifting in those arms during the earlier ride. There are gaps and wheezes in Ava’s breathing, and Sara notes that her own heart rate has started to fall while Ava is still hot. Her knot is shrinking, thankfully, and it only takes a minute before she could begin to slide it out. Ava groans lowly, flushing as-well, as _Sara_ begins to leak out of her.

“Do you want me to clean you off? With a towel, I have some over-or-”

Ava tightens her grip and whines softly, shaking her head.

She can tell Ava is tired, and can't blame her; Alphas were notoriously hard to keep up with during ruts. Even the strongest of Omegas could get tired or hurt, and Ava didn't even have that advantage.

Guilt claws at Sara as she hears Ava’s breathing stutter, nearly back to normal.

“Thank you.”

Ava is silent and Sara presses a kiss to her shoulder.

“I know it's-you're not an Omega and it must be hard to-to take all of that, and you still came here to deal with me. So thanks, Aves.”

Ava makes a broken humming noise and runs a hand through Sara’s hair, kissing her head.

“You’re a pain in the ass, but you’re my pain in the ass.”

Sara smirks and Ava puts a finger up.

“Make a joke about anal sex and I will leave you.”

“Damn, and with such a perfect segue? That’s harsh,” Sara laughs, wrapping an arm around Ava’s waist as the agent chuckles. After a moment, Ava shivers and pulls on the blankets, causing Sara to move her shoulders. Her arm screams suddenly and she winces.

“Hey, erm...could you do me a favor, maybe?”

She feels Ava’s eyes narrow, like she’s waiting for the vulgar joke, but Sara just tugs on the chain and Ava nods quickly, slowly pushing herself up.

“Where?”

“Bottom drawer.”

Ava turns and leans over, reaching for the key, and Sara’s eyes snap back up when she holds it up. She scoots closer and unlatches the cuff, and Sara groans in relief as her arm falls to the bed. There’s a pink band of irritation where the metal, though padded, had chafed her, and it stung.

“Thanks.”

Ava just nods and lays down, within arms reach but not pressed to the alpha’s body. Sara gets it, there’s already plenty of her...well, more than _near_ Ava.

“So...I’m the first person who’s ever knotted you?”

“Yes,” Ava grunted, slowly stretching her legs out.

“Am I allowed to make a big deal out of that? Like, not a huge deal, but...”

Ava hums and shrugs, turning to lie on her stomach.

“Are you going to get all possessive?”

“Maybe.”

Ava thinks it over, running a hand through her hair. Sara watches, and takes the hand after Ava sets it down.

“As long as it doesn’t affect work. And by that I mean no, you are not allowed to blow a mission for sex or feeling possessive, and it also doesn’t change our work dynamic.”

“Okay.”

Ava smiles and Sara scoots closer, watching for hesitation or fear before she places an arm over Ava’s back.

“Sleep?”

“Sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...is just...sin.  
> It was actually more brutal fucking at first but then I made it Ava's first time with an alpha and I didn't want her to get hurt so...toned it down.  
> I-it's not what I expected to write TBH, I did it all in two days where I was supposed to be studying for my SAT, like...subconsciously horny I think.  
> Any requests or prompts, please share, um, I don't know if I'll be able to do smut for a bit...so...yeahhhhhhhh.  
> Also does anyone else have the formatting issue where when they put italicized text in it puts a space between the word and any punctuation around it? I normally go back to correct it but it frustrates me cause I miss a few sometimes.
> 
> ...3x13 HYPE TRAINNNNNN


	6. 3x13 Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't fit the theme but it had to go somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda-not spoilers for 3x13, doesn't really describe any scene that happened but y'know...  
> Also it's short af but eh

Ava stretched, smiling as she felt a pair of fingers walk up her back. She stayed still for a moment, eyes closed, as the fingers made it up to the back of her neck.

“I know you're awake.”

“I figured,” Ava responded, lifting her head up to see Sara’s grin. The blonde didn't comment and just leaned in, cupping Ava’s face. It was slow, softer than last night.

A lot of things would qualify as softer than last night.

Ava placed her hand on Sara’s collarbone, slipping over to her shoulder. Despite the heat of it all, Sara insisted that she couldn't leave hickeys for her team to see. Ava complied, but then protested the same when Sara had a mouth on her neck.

_“You can borrow a jacket or something until you get your suit back on,” she said, only half joking, and Ava found her mind on other things as Sara scratched down her abdomen._

“That was fun.”

“It was indeed.”

Sara raised an eyebrow as Ava pushed herself up, shamelessly looking her over.

“It was really a good idea. I was gonna wait for the second date, but…”

Ava chuckled, turning to slip her legs over the edge of the bed. Sara reluctantly stretched out, slowly pushing herself up. She curled her back, knowing Ava was watching, and smirked as the agent cleared her throat.

“Yeah. I should-”

“ _Don't_ say check in with the Bureau, and don't-don't put it up,” Sara whined, reaching over to tug on Ava’s hairband, pulling it away from the bun she was forming. Ava let her hair drop and gave Sara an amused look, holding up her hands.

“Alright.”

“Good. Now then. Breakfast? Gideon can make almost anything...and I know that at least _I'm_ hungry. I mean, you _did_ have a late-night snack but-”

“One more word...and that won't be happening again, Miss Lance,” Ava said, warning in her voice but amusement in her eyes. Sara held up her hands and slid out of bed, moving to her closet.

“Alright, then, just breakfast.”

Ava hummed in agreement and began grabbing her clothes from the floor, wrinkling her nose is disgust.

“I don't look forwards to putting this on again...but I guess I can head back to my apartment and change?”

Sara slowed as she pulled her shirt over her head, moving towards the bathroom.

“Now where-I put down my courier just-”

Ava stopped and Sara gave up on subtly, slamming the bathroom door shut.

“Gideon, lock it!”

“Sara!”

“It's locked, captain.”

Ava crossed her arms, unimpressed.

“Really? Back to stealing?”

“No, just...temporarily putting it out of reach.”

Ava tilted her head, unimpressed, and Sara scooted closer.

“You stay, have breakfast, we come back here...maybe I get to even up the score from last night…”

The corners of Ava’s mouth were twitching, and she looked up as Sara’s hands took hold of her waist.

“Oh, I kept count. Generosity should be rewarded and all that, you know?”

Ava inhaled as Sara slid a hand up and down her thigh, biting a lip.

“You…”

“If we head to the kitchen now, no one else will be up...and we can get everything before anyone else gets to see you in this.”

Ava licked her lips, nodding slowly.

“Breakfast.”

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS BELOW
> 
> LIKE KINDA-REAL SPOILERS FOR 3x13
> 
>  
> 
> 3x13 reactions below
> 
> I mean solid opening scene, really  
> That morning after scene though...I mean I wish we saw them in bed but like  
> Now we 10000% know that they banged  
> Ooooohh and Zari knows too, I wanna see future teasing
> 
> And that “oh shit my Gary is calling while I'm wearing last night’s clothes” cough  
> Yes Aves
> 
> And then being awkward with Rip
> 
> And Ava being considerate while Sara is frustrated
> 
> “Non-verbal communication” yes please  
> I'd like to see more of that
> 
> ALSO WTF DIRECTOR BENNET HAS LIKE O SURVIVAL INSTINCTS  
> VERY LOUD NOISES OF PANIC BEHIND YOU, MAYBE TURN AROUND?
> 
> “Director Sharpe” HOT DAMN YES PLEASE HER REACTION TO THAT
> 
> “Gideon, delete file whatever # Z. Sara can never know the truth about Ava.”  
> WHAT? RIP WTF. WHAT.  
> WHAT. NO. WHAT.  
> WHAT TRUTH? RORY POND GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND ANSWER ME!  
> THIS BETTER NOT BE SOMETHING HORRIBLE  
> THIS BETTER BE LIKE “OH AVA’S ACTUALLY RELATED TO THIS PERSON(someone who isn't related to Sara) OR DID THIS IN THE PAST OR WAS FUCKING LAB CREATED, OR SOMETHING SARA CAN LOOK PAST TO STILL LOVE HER CAUSE GODDAMN  
> CW I HAVE LITTLE TRUST FOR YOU LEFT MKAY


	7. Morning of 3x15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Gideon hadn't interrupted so early.   
> Also, fuck the tired theme at this point, I can't work it into everything, this is just a series of one-shots now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING  
> FUCK  
> I just finished 3x15, if you haven't done that this reading this will spoil a little bit not a lot cause this didn't actually happen like this.   
> Anyways.   
> Ending notes are my reactions with SPOILERS, so don't read if you don't wanna be somewhat spoiled.

\------------

“Well he's no Ava Sharpe!”

Ava giggled as Sara straddled her hips, grinning like an idiot.

“So you like the girlfriend idea, huh?”

“Mmhm,” Ava mumbled, reaching up to pull Sara’s face down. Sara happily obliged, carding a hand through Ava’s hair as they kissed. _God_ , this woman made her feel-

Sara hummed in surprise as one of Ava’s hands slid up to cup her breast over her shirt, gentle with its pressure.

“You trying to start something, Director Sharpe?”

“Mm, maybe.”

Sara slid her thigh between Ava’s and wrapped one of the director’s arms around her neck, grinning. Ava groaned softly as Sara attached her mouth to Ava’s neck, not leaving marks for fear of being scolded. Ava’s hand moved from her chest to her shoulder, not joining the other around her neck. Sara rolled her hips forwards and her grin grew as Ava’s eyelids fluttered slightly; she knew her girlfriend enjoyed friction over penetration.

 _Girlfriend_.

“You know, some of the crew have started calling you “Mrs Captain”, like you're a co-captain all of the sudden. My right hand.”

“Is that so,” Ava murmured, running a hand down Sara’s back to her ass, pulling her closer as they rocked together. “I can think of better uses of your right hand right now.”

Sara snorted and raised her head back up, pressing kisses to Ava’s jaw.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“That was a terrible pun.”

“You still want to do it, though,” Ava responded, dragging Sara’s head down again. She nipped her lower lip, feeling the little shiver down Sara’s neck that move always brought. Sara leaned into the feeling as Ava’s hand cradled her cheek, soft yet reminding.

“Mm, I'm convinced,” Sara said, conceding, and she slid her hand down Ava’s stomach. Ava bit down on her lip again, swallowing and letting it go when Sara pulled on the waistband of her shorts.

“Captain Lance.”

Sara rolled her eyes and huffed, and Ava groaned. She pushed the sheets back and looked up at the ceiling.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but the crew needs you on the deck.”

“Really?” Ava whined, and Sara sighed.

“Tell them I'll be there in a few, Gideon,” Sara grunted, sitting up. Ava ran her hands through her hair, taking a moment to compose herself as Sara grabbed a pair of pants.

“Do we have to? Can we just pretend like time is fine for like ten minutes?”

“Am I really that fast?” Sara joked, and Ava simply raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, well...raincheck? I know Gideon wouldn't interrupt us for something dumb.”

“Yeah, of course. I'd better be heading over to the time bureau, actually,” Ava says, sighing. “God, I'm not looking forwards to putting my bun in.”

Sara just smiles and shrugs oh her jacket, shaking it out.

“See you later, _girlfriend_.”

She makes finger-guns and Ava huffs, beckoning her over.

“Just help me find my shirt and give me a goodbye kiss before I reconsider.”

Sara does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  So spoiler reactions start here cause they gotta go somewhere so  
> You've been warned
> 
>  
> 
> AHHHH CUTE MORNING SCENE  
> And discussion of exes, okay, I get it  
> Oh, they dropped gf. They dropped it  
> *cue classic "IT'S HAPPENING" gif from the Office*  
> Oh, OH are we gonna see-  
> Ah fuck  
> Gideon why  
> Whatever  
> So I've seen the promo, I know the deal with totem but still I'm like  
> Ho don't do it  
> I'm getting sassy, you're testing me here, Sara don't   
> SARA  
> Oooohhhh that's awkward when your gf just walks through your hologram form  
> Ooooooohhhhh  
> Okay so first off I'm starting to like Gary a bit  
> Poor baby is just a nerd  
> Also, Ava don't be jealous, plz no  
> They're gossiping, it's cute, awww  
> I mean Constantine is okay-looking for a guy  
> I have little reference in that field so  
> Anyways (again)  
> Awww, she's so worried  
> Lol that holy water though  
> Wow  
> No, Sara or Mallus or whatev-that's not the kind of roughousing we wanna see  
> Plz stop  
> Okay so Sara might be okay  
> Damn Ava just ripped that off  
> Jes yessss girl, be sad  
> Aww, Sara can hear her! Predictable but still cute   
> And OHHHHHhhh no floating  
> Floating ain't good  
> Oh  
> Oh   
> Oop   
> Okay she's fine  
> Heck yeah she saved your ass again  
> Lol  
> Yes, apologize  
> Good Sara  
> Oh look Sara's room again   
> Talking...and...uh  
> Uh no   
> I sense this tone  
> Sara, honey...no  
> Like you don't gotta self destruct, Ava's got you, she-  
> UGH MY FEELS  
> Sara's happy!  
> But she doesn't look it and Ava knowsTM what that means!  
> Shit!  
> More shit!  
> SHIT  
> FUCK  
> NO DON'T PORTAL  
> AVES NO  
> NO  
> FUCK THAT'S TOO CONVEINENT  
> SARA DAMMIT  
> YOU TURN AROUND ALL  
> UGH  
> NO  
> STOP  
> ...  
> ...  
> What  
> WHAT now CW  
> How you gonna-  
> *note appears*  
> WELL FUCK YOU TOO  
> UGHHHHH
> 
>  
> 
> DAMMIT  
> THE NOTES MIGHT BE LONGER THAN THE CHAPTER  
> WHATEVER  
> Somebody rage with me plz


	8. Two Captains?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Saras. Ava can't deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did this come from?  
> Where did this come from?  
> (Read like you're singing boopity shmooples. If you don't know that look it up, shout out to my fellow GG fans!)  
> Yeah, I skipped out on the ending...sorry...not in the mood for that kinda stuff rn...later...but yeah, this idea had five words this morning(the summary) and is now this.

\--------------

Ava really, really needed to stop assuming things when she boarded the Waverider. She knows better to assume how they'll be dressed, how they'll act-hell, if everyone is still alive-but she foolishly assumed that there would only be one of everybody.

Two blonde heads turn at the sound of her portal, and Ava does a double take. (Pun intended)

“Uh-did I-”

She shakes her head and opens her eyes again, mouth agape.

“Wh- _what_ -”

“Sara looked at a weird mirror and a copy of her came out and yeah,” Zari summarizes, and Amaya nods in agreement.

“I tested DNA, you know, and other things, and she is an exact copy of our Sara. It's so _fascinating_ ,” Ray says, sparkling, and Ava files that information away.

“We know it was...odd, and weren't sure if it was anachronism related but we thought you'd want to know.”

“Yeah, thank you Miss-thank you.

Sara-the real one, she thinks, due to the posture and the crew’s looks-smiles at her, taking the extended hand.

“Hey babe.”

“Are you okay?”

She looks tired and a little frazzled and there's a bandage on her upper left arm, but Sara nods.

“M‘course.”

“What-what happened to your arm?”

“Well this... _me_...took my katana and started swinging-”

“After you punched me!”

“Listen, when you see yourself walk out of a mirror you're looking into, it's-it’s fucked up to process in a few seconds. Also, you have a very punchable face. Does anyone else think that?”

The other Sara rolls her eyes as both Ray and Zari nod, the former’s eyes going wide in sudden realization.

“But, uh, Captain, that's not-I mean, we don't think about-”

Ava silences him with a look and inches further away from the other Sara-mirror Sara,-frowning.

“Well, Mr Palmer, it looks like we’ll be working to reverse-engineer whatever caused this for a while, won't we?”

Ray nods, then blinks.

“We?”

“Yes. I have a degree in theoretical physics and a minor in engineering from Duke, I think I can help.”

She nods in the direction of the lab and Ray leaps to his feet.

“Perfect! I'll just go grab the mirror-well, the pieces of it-and Captain, uh...Captains, if you could head over to the lab?”

The mirror Sara rolls her eyes and complies, while Sara-real Sara-raises an eyebrow.

“Duke? Really?”

“What?”

She shrugs and stands, pulling Ava along with her good arm.

“Didn't know I was dating a devil.”

**

It takes...a long time. Like, too long.

Ava and Ray make a good team, determining the cause of the cloning to be science and not magic. Ava’s original time period didn't have this version of the tech, only a handful of error-ridden prototypes, but she gives Ray a starting point.

However, even with that, twelve hours go by with no progress. Exhausted, Ray excuses himself for a nap and mirror Sara goes off to find Mick or Nate-just someone to fight with.

After making sure her arm was okay, Ava has no qualms about letting Sara entwine their fingers together and tug her towards her room. Ava is still cautious of her arm as she pulls Sara onto her lap in the bed, but soon forgets.

“I'm so annoying,” Sara whispers afterwards, and Ava laughs.

“It's true,” she teases, and rolls away from the swat Sara tries to give her. The captain groans as Ava pushes herself off of the bed, grabbing her clothes.

“Noooo, don't get dressed,” the blonde whines, and Ava just cocks an eyebrow.

“We have to get back to the lab soon. Mr Palmer only gave us an hour off,” she reminds, and Sara rolls her eyes.

“It's not going to be an hour. Ray always oversleeps during his naps, so we have like...another half hour! You know I could do a _lot_ in that time…” Sara purrs, sitting up. Ava is about to retort when the door opens up.

Ava gasps a bit and crosses her arms over her bra, glad she had put her pants on first.

“Who-”

“Chill, you two.”

Ava sighs as mirror Sara leans against the doorframe, looking her up and down. She winks and Ava just shakes her head.

“Hey.”

“Why am I not surprised that any version of you is a terrible flirt,” she mutters, and both Saras grin.

“Did I miss the fun?”

“Mm, don't know yet,” Sara replies, holding up Ava’s shirt. The agent glares, unwilling to round the bed and pass the other Sara to get it back.

“Well, I mean...I don't think it's ever been my fantasy to fuck myself, but...watching me fuck someone else could be hot,” mirror Sara says bluntly, and Ava goes a deep pink.

“That is not-I-no. Nuh-uh.”

Ava's hesitance is...unconvincing. Sara is quiet, watching as the other Sara slowly slides closer to Ava, arms crossed.

“Really? Cause I'm just like other me...same skills, same stamina, same _tongue_ -”

“She has a point,” Sara cuts in, and Ava glares at both of them.

“I don't think-wouldn't it be weird for you? To watch-for either of you to-I-I just don't get it.”

Sara catches her-herself’s-the other Sara’s-eye, and smirks.

“Well...do you wanna try?”

She slides over to Ava’s side of the bed as other Sara takes a step closer. She tosses the sheets back and tracks Ava’s eyes flitting down her body, then back up. Stepping behind Ava, mirror Sara slowly placed her hands on Ava’s shoulders, pressing up against her back.

“I...I um…”

“What's the downside?” Sara whispers, sliding her thumbs into Ava’s waistband. “She’s probably clean to, being my exact double. And she'd know where you like to be touched, and your tells, and there'd be more hands going around…”

Mirror Sara slides her hands across Ava’s collarbone and down to her hands, sliding their fingers together. Ava’s heart is hammering and she glances over her shoulder. It's still _Sara_.

The first Sara, the original, turns her head back around and kisses her. Ava presses forwards and tugs on the hands in hers, and her jeans are popped open and there's a mouth on the back of her neck.

“Fuck,” she curses, breaking off the kiss as teeth dig in and her pants are pulled down. Sara won't let go of her hands and is moving her mouth up the back of Ava’s tense neck muscles, and Sara is also palming her stomach, teasing her ribs and breasts and ever-so-slowly dragging nails down her abdomen.

Ava shudders at the confusing sensuality of it all and leans towards the bed.

“So that's a yes?”

The Sara behind her scoffs as the one in front of her grins and Ava just scowls, only half-amused.

“Both of you just shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! That happened!  
> Wooo!  
> Sara's a damn flirt no matter the situation. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also  
> 3x16 HYPE TRain mostly kinda cause I'm also worried cause don't anybody trust the CW in just saying they've defied logic before and yeah paranoia much?


	9. 3x16...based?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sara admitting the “multiple Avas with less clothing dream” thing, I just had to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a reverse of the last chapter, as it is more than one Ava and alllll fucking.   
> Mostly.   
> It's not super intense, actually, kinda dreamlike of course. Just needed to get something out about this episode, which...TBH guys I expected more from this ep.   
> The italics are both dream and flashback, so apologies if it's a little unclear with the trasition. When you see the "what...the.", then you've changed from dream to flashback directly after the dream.

\--------------------------

In truth, it hadn't been a world of Avas in Sara’s dream. Just two.

Two was enough.

Because while Sara certainly enjoyed an extra pair of hands, she wasn't crazy about losing track of people or having just too much action going on to follow. One Ava was a fulfilling experience, and two was...something.

She tries not liger on the memory...but it's such a nice one.

_Sara tilts her head forwards, groaning._

_“Nuh uh, bring it up.”_

_Ava’s hand tilts her chin up as two more grab her waist, settling._

_“Is it getting hard for you already?”_

_Sara wants so, so badly to make a joke of that, but it wouldn't end well for her. Ava holds her hips still and Sara whines as hands slide up to cup her breasts, tugging in the best way. It's teasing, all teasing, and even though Sara is already quite ready, she knows that Ava will still push for time._

_“Ava, please.”_

_“What do you want, Sara?”_

_God, she loves the way Ava says her name. The other Ava is waiting, and Sara knows she'll have to swallow a bit of pride to deal with double the stubbornness._

_“Please...fuck me.”_

_She doesn't know what kind of signaling they’re using-hell, in this scenario, it could be telepathy for all she knows-but it's instant and very clear. The other Ava, the one behind her, moves forwards in a rhythm Sara recognizes, the one her Ava uses. It's slow at first, teasing, and she knows that Sara can handle more but she always-_

_Sara whines when a hand pushes her thighs further apart, pressing down on her back and forcing the angle to change. This prompts Sara to close her eyes and push her arms up further, placing her head near the hollow of Ava’s throat. The knees brushing her ribs tell her not to move any further, but the rocking motion of her body is pushing at the boundaries._

_Slowly but surely, the pace ramps up and Sara moans against Ava’s shoulder. She knows what this power feels like, having watched Ava’s back convulse under her from this sort of role before, and it's addicting sometimes. But this, having a pair of hands stroke her arms, her shoulders, her back, and her hair while she rocks along the bed is a new experience._

_She can't image what it looks like to Ava, looking across Sara’s back and seeing herself with that fierce look of concentration. Sara had considered asking if sharing her like this felt odd, but the look on Ava’s face was...relaxed. In control. The “other person” having the same face probably helped quell any jealousy. If anything, Sara was more Ava’s than ever._

_Her thoughts are ripped away as one of the Avas, she can't tell which, runs fingers along her clit and presses. Her hips buck and all of the sudden the feeling of Ava is_ there _and Sara chokes._

_She doesn't hesitate to vocalize her surprise and elation, and the grip on her hips grows stronger as the thrusts speed up. Ava cups her face and brings her head up for a kiss, and the fingers on her pelvis keep moving, and Sara’s arms are trembling from holding herself up but she can't-_

_Suddenly, the rope tightens, and Sara barely gets out a warning before it snaps and she nearly collapses into Ava’s chest. The other one follows her, rutting slowly into her as she shakes and tries to process the sparks in front of her eyes. Her head is thrumming with the pleasure, her loins twitching, and she can vaguely hear herself breathing heavily. A hand is stroke through her hair and another one-other Ava’s hand, they're both right hands, the assassin notes hazily-is rubbing her back. A last jerk of her hips and Sara sinks further down onto Ava’s body, groaning softly._

_“Oh_ god _.”_

_Ava chuckles and Sara smiles against her chest, shifting her legs. The feeling of the bed beneath her has changed; suddenly, there are less pillows. Sara finds herself tossed to the side and opens her eyes, looking up at the ceiling._

_“What...the…”_

_A burning in her stomach has her suppressing a groan and she turns, thankfully seeing a lump in the sheets next to her._

_“Hey, Ava. Aves.”_

_“If you're horny at this hour, go deal with it yourself,” she gets back, and Sara frowns._

_“Two weeks in and you're just going to blue-ball me? I can make it worth your while.”_

_“I'm sorry, last night? When I really wasn't-don't use that term, that's gross. And wake me up in another few hours, I have work tomorrow.”_

_Sara sighs and turns towards the pillow, resigned to wait...but not resigned in the argument._

_“We’re in a time vortex, it's technically a few hours later. It's technically also before, during, and after the time for your work, so-”_

_“Oh my_ god _.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay WHY are Avalance already acting like they've been broken up for a while? Like guys, no! Also, something better scare one of them into trying again because they seem so...so resigned to not dating! Guys! Just stab Mallus and then it's all good!  
> Oh god, are we gonna have to wait until Mallus is defeated to have Avalance back?!  
> AND DON'T ANYONE TRY TO TELL ME THEY DON'T WORK OUT IN THE END.


	10. 3x17 fix-it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This-I-the CW is on the warpath and I don't appreciate it.   
> Spoilers sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> why

“There is no me to love,” Ava choked out, and Sara’s heart shook with the despair in her tone. Ava took another step back and Sara grabbed her arm, digging her fingers in.

“Sara, I-”

“No. No, there _is_ a you, Ava. There is. It doesn't matter where you came from, it's-”

“It's not just that!” Ava yells, and she shoves Sara’s hand off because now she's not leaving.

“Rip-Rip _replaced_ me so many times, Sara! Every time one of-one of me drops, he just gets a new one! He called me replaceable, he-he’ll just do it again when I die!”

“I won't let that happen,” Sara cuts in, but Ava shakes her head vigorously.

“It's not that simple, I’m-I’m not _real_ , Sara,” Ava whispers, and Sara sees the tears that Ava had held back before.

“Yes you are.”

“No I'm _not_!” she shouts. “I'm not unique, I'm not a real person with a personality, I'm just-I'm just some copy of a-of a-”

“ _No_.”

“I-”

“No!” Sara practically yells, and Ava flinches.

“You listen to me, you stupid, _beautiful_ idiot,” Sara says, and Ava just sniffles as Sara cups her face.

“You are extraordinary. You're sweet and tough and charming and adorable and reliable and-and kind of a badass, and gorgeous. And yeah, okay, we’re both a bit fucked up but-but who _isn't_? Ava, I've killed people. I've died, and I am so far from perfect, and I-I love you. That's _real_ , and I couldn't feel that for someone fake.”

Sara places her hand on the base of Ava’s throat, that gesture of comfort they both enjoyed, and Ava shakily lays her hand over Sara’s.

“I-but I'm not-I'm a copy, you could just pick up another one and-”

“No. That wouldn't be you. That would be some other Ava, _not_ mine. You know me, and I know you, and we have history. Memories, Ava. No one else has those, not some other person and not some other clone.”

Ava is silent and Sara can hear little hiccups in her breathing.

“It-it would look like me.”

“And so would anyone who had plastic surgery, but-”

“It's genetically the same, we’d be be the _same_ -”

Sara leaned forward and kissed her. Ava responded slowly, lips trembling.

"Doesn't that feel real?" Sara whispers, and Ava cracks a small smile for just a second.

“He's just going to replace me,” she whispered, and Sara shook her head.

“I'll break his arms if he tries anything, I swear,” and Ava chokes out a laugh.

“I love you too, Sara,” Ava says, and Sara’s grin is bigger than it’s been in days.

“And if the universe wasn't ending, we could have make-up sex, but we sadly have to save that for later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  
> I just have trouble comprehending  
> Listen  
> Guys and gals although I use guys as gender-neutral while referring to a group  
> So guy  
> Why on earth   
> Like how far ahead did they film this?  
> They have to know. They HAVE to  
> The CW has to understand its reputation and it  
> Ooooohhhhhh  
> Cause either they know we're furious and plan to try and placate us/have this BS manufactured tension pay off when they get back together  
> Cause if they don't get back together I am actually gonna protest their other shows  
> OR they just want to burn it all  
> Legends may not get a season 4 from what I've heard  
> They need to wrap this shit up  
> Ava's identity crisis is understandable, hell I like that arc, but  
> But this is the storm and we need the calm  
> I am too emotional  
> Please rant/talk with me, I'm too emotionally attached   
> I just want to see happy gay/bi girls together but  
> Y'know  
> 8/10 that's just not  
> It's not happening   
> So  
> I  
> I...  
> ...  
> Yeah I'll be back later  
> I'm gonna read and write a lot of fucking and soft happy shit  
> Gonna restore my putrid, gay, ginger soul


	11. Alpha!Ava and Omega!Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filth. It's some filth with plot and a surprising amount of like...internalized awkwardness? Like, poor Ava baby's all nervous cause she gets a D during her heat cause hey, alphas shift, and she doesn't quite know what to do with it and Sara.   
> Well she knows what to do, but you guys know what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first little part is in present tense, and the latter is in past which is-ohhhh. I'm trying to stop myself from mixing the two because I have that habit and it's bad and I need to stop.   
> But it's hard to stop.   
> Anyways, this is 4000+ words of A!Ava and O!Sara...lightly fucking. It's more plot-y than smutty at some points, but eh. Written/modified off of a prompt on Supercorp-shipper's tumblr.

Ava paces back and forth, biting her nails. How did she let this happen so early on?

“Ava, focus.”

Zari’s voice helps to shake her from the state and she nods, slowly opening her eyes again and turning to face the projected screen.

“Right. Sorry. Yes, um, is she-I mean-how long has it been on your side? The same?”

“Just over an hour. We only know that-well, we know that Sara’s heat started because we heard-and Gideon shut the doors because her scent started getting out, and then she told us you weren't with her, so...we called.”

Ava nods and shifts her weight and swallows. She had made sure Zari couldn't see her lower half, but she was still worried about a slip.

Dang. She was just starting to make friends with some of the Legends, and now-now _this_. What did they think of her? Triggering her girlfriend’s heat and then just leaving?

“Look, are you...equipped to deal with this? Cause if not, Gideon can...can fabric some stuff. I mean I'm like eighty percent sure that you're an alpha, and I don't know when your rut is, so you may not-but if...I mean if you don't want to…”

“No, no, I'm... _equipped_ , as you put it. Sara’s heat started because of my rut, so I...yeah. And I can deal with this, I can, it’s just...um…”

She puts a hand over her eyes, squirming a bit.

“I need to-to get some things but I can be over at the Waverider in less than half an hour. Can you make sure that her area is locked up? Interrupting us would be- _oh_ , legs would be broken.”

Zari smirks and nods, reaching for her comm.

“See you in a few.”

She cuts the transmission before Ava can say anything else, and the agent sighs.

“Alright. You can do this. It's just heat. Heat. Just...sex. With Sara. Which you've done a lot, it's just a little different now.”

She glances down at her crotch and groans.

“A lot different.”

**

Ava opened the portal and immediately bristled as she heard moans. Had Sara-

But a sniff and look around told her that no, no one else was here, and the noises were all Sara. The omega was tangled in some sheets, whining and bucking against the hand under her underwear. Ava watched, dumbstruck, as she panted and tensed up, tilting her head back.

“Oh my _god_ -”

Ava’s eyelids fluttered as Sara’s sweet, sweet scent grew stronger and she dug her nails into her palm. She pressed harder as Sara moved her hand and an obscene noise-

“Fuck,” Sara groaned, draping a forearm on her forehead. She glanced down to meet Ava’s eyes and grinned. “This is your fault.”

“I-I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't anticipating-it was a full four days earlier than-and I think that us being so active and near each other might have-”

“Ava. It's fine. My heat was going to start soon anyways, and this will be a lot more pleasant than dealing with it alone, right?”

Ava gave a small smile and nodded, looking down.

“Mmm...you're hard, aren't you.”

It was said like a statement and Ava knew that Sara could see it, but the lilt in her voice had Ava’s ears going red.

“Shut up.”

“Come over here and make me then, Alpha,” Sara challenged.

Ava crossed her arms over her stomach, head swimming with heat. She had shifted hours ago, woken up to her hips grinding into the mattress. That's why she panicked, portalled away before Sara found out. She knew that the captain had no problems with...different anatomy, but that didn't mean she was ready for them to go through heat together. Ava already had trouble dealing with...with having that sometimes, forget being with someone.

“Aves...come here.”

Ava’s alpha snarled at her to go and pounce on the omega, but she made herself walk. Sara pushed herself up and to the edge of the bed, watching Ava’s eyes trail over her legs. She stood slowly, adjusting her bra and reaching up with her fingers. She offered them when she saw Ava’s nostrils flare, and bit her lip enticingly. Carefully, she slipped two fingers into Ava’s mouth and heard her rumble softly in reaction. The taste was enough to finally convince her that this was the better idea.

Withdrawing her hand, Sara wiped her fingers off and stepped closer to the alpha, close enough to touch. She placed her hands on Ava’s collarbones, squeezed once, and shifted down to her buttons. Of course Ava wore a button-down shirt, Sara rarely saw her in anything else.

“Sara-”

“You need to relax, and you know it,” Sara stated, pushing Ava’s shirt off of her shoulders. Ava was silent as it fell to the floor, but kept Sara’s gaze. Sara ran her hands along Ava’s collarbone, hooking fingers in the straps of her undershirt. Ava swallowed as Sara leaned closer, sniffing her neck. There wasn't a mating bite there yet, and there wouldn't be one there today, but eventually.

“Gideon, lights.”

The lights dimmed and Sara walked backwards, pulling Ava to the bed. Ava watched Sara as she sat down on the edge and began to pull her along, deferring the top position to Ava. She hovered over Sara nervously, adjusting her legs and weight before settling.

“We’ve done this before, babe.”

Ava nodded, despite wanting to argue that it had always been a fake before, not flesh. Fearing she would lose her mind, Ava reached into her pockets and pulled out some rubber, swallowing.

“I, uh, brought some-”

“No need.”

Ava sputtered as Sara grabbed them and tossed them over the side of the bed.

“But- _but_ -”

“I took some alpha birth control, Aves, I'm good. I need to feel you, trust me.”

Ava’s eyelids fluttered at the idea-she's still not used to the raw sensuality that is Sara Lance-and she nodded. Even so, when Sara slid two thumbs into her waistband, she grabbed the hands.

“Are you okay?”

Ava nodded curtly, a bit rigid from nerves. Her scent was aroused, no mistake, but was soured with tension and nerves. Fuck, she can't get over the idea of-of Sara-

“Yes, I want to, I just...I…”

“Let me see you. Or we can turn the lights off completely,” Sara added quickly. She knew Ava’s subtle struggle with her inner self, with feeling too masculine at times. She didn't wish to make it worse, to force Ava into something she would hate, but damn did they both need this. Plus, with the way Ava was... _showing_ , well, she wasn't turned off.

Ava gave her a chaste kiss and shook her head and let Sara assist in pulling her shorts down, underwear doing nothing to conceal her. Her arms aren't shaking, per se, but trembling. Sara linked her right hand with Ava’s left, squeezing. Once her shorts were kicked off, she leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Ava’s stomach, feeling the muscles tense up under her lips. She wrapped an arm around Ava’s waist and continued until the other blonde pulled her head back, determined.

“Can I get you out of your underwear?”

Sara nodded and fell back to her elbows, raising her hips to help Ava pull them off. She wasn't nervous, really; Ava had seen everything already. But she knew what it was like the very first time, wanting your date to like what you looked like, and despite the low light it was easy to see the hesitance in Ava’s face. She reached up and pulled Ava down, nudging her head to the side until they met for a kiss.

“You know I love you, and I'm certainly gonna love your dick as well,” Sara murmured, and Ava rolled her eyes, nodding. For once, she appreciated Sara’s upfront vulgarity.

Sara’s hand slipped up her thigh, holding her gaze steady as she slowly rubbed a hand over Ava’s underwear. It wasn't needed, really, Ava couldn't have been more ready, but Sara did get to watch her body twitch in reaction. She wore boxers, of course, and Ava inhaled as Sara simply parted them down the middle and let her-

Sara swiped just the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip and Ava exhaled, somewhat reassured.

“Mmmmmm…”

“What?”

Sara’s hand goes off towards the bedstand but Ava doesn't look over, staring directly into Sara’s eyes.

“I _really_ need you, Aves. Fuck, heat is a bitch,” she growled, and Ava laughed in agreement. Ava jolted a bit but closed her eyes as Sara’s hand grabbed at her, bizarrely wet and slippery.

“What did-”

“Some lube. We need to speed this up,” Sara stated, and Ava shivered in agreement as she got a rather quick, brief handjob. Sara pulled her forwards and Ava opened eyes again as they ground together. It felt better than usual with the pressure and heat of it, and Ava leaned down for a kiss.

Sara pulled back and cupped her cheek, watching her with half-lidded eyes.

“Hey. You good?”

Ava nodded, pausing the roll her hips had started. It’s not that difficult, Ava told herself. She knew what to do.

“Good.”

Sara took hold of her hip and pulled forwards, sinking Ava into her. Ava grunted in shock, pushing forwards on instinct and watching as Sara split beneath her. Sara ran a hand along her arm, still pulling on her hip. Ava hissed through her teeth, neck muscles flexing.

“ _Fuck_.”

Sara hummed in agreement, stretching her back and tugging on Ava’s hips.

“You're not gonna hurt me, Ava.”

“I-I know.”

Sara nodded and she led Ava forward, relaxing her muscles. She wasn't expecting anything about Ava’s size, either good or bad, but she wasn't disappointed. Ava shifted one of her hands further up the bed, tearing her eyes away from the inch of herself that hadn't-

And Sara groaned and Ava felt resistance and realized her hips were firmly pressed against Sara’s thighs. Her mind suddenly made sense of the stimulation and she shuddered, tensing her back up. Sara was-fuck, Sara just _was_.

_Holy fuck. Calm down. You're not some pup who doesn't know what to do,_ Ava thought.

She quickly exhaled through her nose, dropping her head down. Her hair tickled Sara’s breasts as she breathed in, trying to steady herself. Her girlfriend’s scent was heady and almost dizzying. The pure pressure and slick was already giving her a head rush; fuck, part of her had missed this.

“Fuck, Sara,” Ava groaned as a set of nails dragged their way up her back.

“Has it been a while for you?”

Embarrassed, Ava nodded.

“Mmm...I know I feel good, baby, but breathe deeper,” she said, placing a hand on Ava’s chest. Ava took a slow breath in, exhaling through her mouth. Her pulse began to settle a bit when Sara spoke again.

“You feel pretty good too.”

Sara moved and rolled her muscles, and Ava jerked forwards, surprising herself. Sara hummed and Ava mouthed an apology-mostly to herself-and slowly drew back. Sara slid the hand on her back up to her neck and scratched lightly, and Ava shivered as fingers dug into the muscles there. With some coaxing from Sara, Ava began a rhythm of thrusts, swallowing down nerves and grunts. It was odd to feel her underwear on and to feel Sara’s reactions so strongly, but the reactions were all good ones.

“You can speed up, Aves,” Sara said suddenly, and Ava blinked. She balked and shifted her hands higher and wondered how many little cues she had missed while being stuck in her own head; normally she was better, she knew what Sara liked and how-damn it, she was doing it again. This awkward tension was making her think too hard, and while her senses were lost in Sara, her mind was stumbling around signs and worries and prediction.

“Sorry.”

Sara furrowed her brows, hips raising at the increase in speed but also worried. Maybe speaking, especially so soon, had been a bad idea. She ran the hand on Ava’s back in circles, tempted to reach up and brush over the lines forming on her forehead.

It wasn't like it wasn't _good_ ; Ava didn't have much experience like this, she knew that, but Ava still knew her body. One hand was moving around up her shoulder to her chest, her legs were parted in a way that wasn't painful and didn't press on her weak shin, and Ava was leaning close instead of sitting up. Add in the penetration and Sara was enjoying herself, but...despite the physical signs, Sara didn't feel the normal smug or hungry or just pleased waves off of Ava. Her scent was tinged with-with some kind of unsettlement.

Growing frustrated with nothing and determined to wipe the hidden panic and dejection off of Ava’s stupid perfect face, Sara pulled her down for a kiss. Ava responded slowly, sliding her hand up to cup Sara’s face. This, at least, wasn't new territory. This was safe.

The reassurance helped the disconnect, and Ava groaned into her mouth as she really let herself begin to feel what was happening, gripping Sara’s hip as she pressed in. Sara’s omega was whining at her in impatience and she could feel the tension in Ava’s muscles, the jutter of indecision. This infuriating lack of-of what, communication? It was going to make her either flip Ava or bite her, neither of which she wanted right now. Finally, she snapped.

“Ava I'm not-not someone who's going to break, and you know what to do and I can tell that you're holding _back_ so just _fucking_ do it already, alright?!”

Ava’s throat and shoulders flexed and her expression was horribly down for a moment before she bit her lip. Sara’s hope flared.

“I-I’m really-”

“Stop apologizing and _fuck_ me, Sharpe. You're supposed to be an alpha, right?” Sara hissed in challenge, and Ava growled. She was softer than most alphas in terms of sex and ruts, but she never felt that burning want for a specific person. Now she had it, and it was mixed with seething irritation and a strong desire to see Sara _beg_ for her to-

_Whoa_.

Ava pushed her thoughts away and simply doubled down, pressing in against Sara’s hips as she thrust. The captain groaned and dug her fingers into Ava’s hair as they kissed, and broke apart to muttered curses.

“Mm fuck, Ava, yeah,” Sara groaned, bucking her hips up. Ava was silent, arms flexed as she lowered her mouth to Sara’s neck and licked down, finding a spot to suck. The groans she got tried to prod her into biting down, but she couldn't. She _wouldn't_. Sara wouldn't be mated in their first heat.

Ava grunted as Sara shifted her legs around and dug her nails in harder, moaning as Ava’s hand snuck down her thigh. Fingers were on her clit and Ava blinked at the volume of the response that she got-then Sara tensed up and Ava didn't think anymore.

Sara dropped her head back, head throbbing and _close_ -and Ava was working away dutifully and her scent was clearing up, less laden with nerves and more with lust, and Sara just-Sara couldn't keep her girlfriend from what she wanted.

_Ah shit, am I-I better not-_

“Fuck, I'm gonna come, Ava!”

Sara found herself shouting as her abdomen tightened and she was taken off-guard, mouth dropping open.

_Shit-_

Her orgasm was stronger than she expected; maybe finally having a partner she wanted to have in her heat had made a good bit of difference. She heard Ava whimper softly as she tensed up, no doubt making things a bit rougher for her. Sara threw her other arm around Ava’s neck, inhaling deeply against the hollow of her throat. Her veins were running warm as Ava slowed dramatically, one elbow by Sara’s head.

A little grunt of effort escaped Ava’s lips, and Sara knew she had managed to hold herself back. She was impressed, if a little impatient. She wanted Ava to let go, to not care that her heat body was different and let herself relax like always. Sara wanted...well she didn't want kids, definitely not right now, but thinking about Ava _filling_ her...

Ava groaned and sat back on her heels as Sara pulled her arms back, and ran her hands over Sara’s thighs. Most of the nerves were gone, and now she observed. This feeling of _claiming_ , even if incomplete, was a rush Ava wanted so much more of. Sara’s breathing began to settle and her legs shifted to press against Ava’s thighs. She pushed up and grabbed another pillow, propping her head up an angle. Ava simply watched her settle, waiting.

“For the record, that’s the heat’s fault,” Sara panted, and Ava shrugged, slowly rocking back and forth.

“Sure.”

“Shut up.”

Sara was good for another round, she knew, and she was honestly a little surprised that her body hadn't given out as well. Ava placed one of her hands by Sara’s ribcage, running a thumb along her side as she leaned her torso down again. Sara pulled her closer and bit her lip, tugging the smirk off of her face. Ava’s thrusts were ceaseless, and she began ramping up the speed again when Sara pulled at her back. Sara adjusted her position, shifting her legs around Ava’s hips, and released the lip from her teeth.

“Fuck, Ava, you're big,” Sara moaned, and she felt Ava’s rhythm stutter briefly. The mouth against her bicep had stopped, but continued its path up when she groaned again. It happened again, when Sara shouted something about Ava’s strength when she hit _just_ hard enough; Ava’s hand twitched and she exhaled through her nose. Hazily, Sara came up with an idea.

“Ava, that's it, fuck you feel good,” Sara said, and she felt Ava’s growl against her neck. The alpha wrenched her head away, gritting her teeth. She kissed the omega, mixing their moans together in an attempt to silence the other blonde. She knew Sara did this, talked dirty, but-but this was just extra.

_What did I expect, though,_ Ava though dryly.

“God, Ava, you know just what to-”

“Shut _up_ , Lance,” Ava hissed, flushed past her chest. It was illogical to be embarrassed at this point; hell, Sara should be the one embarrassed at what she was saying, but her praise was making Ava’s ears burn.

“Don't like compliments?”

“Just-just shut up.”

“I just think-”

Sara choked on her words as Ava hooked two fingers into her mouth, eyes narrowed.

“I said shut up,” she snarled, and Sara felt her stomach clench up as her eyes briefly fluttered shut. Oh _shit_ , she wanted to be bred, to have Ava’s pups, she wanted-

_Actually maybe not now_ , the rational part of Sara’s brain said, and thanked the universe that she had taken measures before this.

As she bucked her hips up, Sara bit down lightly on the fingers just to show that she wasn't being completely pliant. She saw Ava wince and just whimpered as the alpha leaned over her, pulling her head to the side.

_Oh fuck_ , Sara thought as the alpha loomed over her, but not out of fear; Ava’s movements were growing rougher and better and Sara fought to keep her eyes from rolling back.

“ _Don't_ do that.”

“Okay,” Sara whimpered, wishing her voice wasn't so weak. The show of dominance burned in her very bones; the kiss Ava placed on her forehead didn't diminish that, only made her whine harder. Lips traced down her jaw to her collarbone and Sara moaned as Ava went harder, breath harsh. She was getting close, she could tell, they both were, and Ava was the first to force her eyes open, choking on her words. It was too much, too good, and while she wanted to last longer than this-despite the fact that she had done quite well in Sara’s eyes-she couldn't.

“I-fuck, I'm gonna _knot_ , Sara,” Ava hissed, a bit of panic in her voice. She moved back but Sara grabbed at her hips, pulling.

“No no no, please...Ava please, inside, I want you to knot me, I want-”

“Not yet. No knot,” Ava panted, shaking her head. “Not this time.”

Sara groaned and dug her nails into Ava’s arms, clenching down and smirking at Ava’s gasp. The agent slowed slightly as Sara rubbed her chest and dragged nails across her stomach, regaining speed with a whine of desperation. Sara wrapped a leg around the her, ensuring she could only move so far away.

“Fine, but you're gonna fucking come for me.”

Ava groaned, bucking forwards, and Sara raised her mouth up to the agent’s ear. The agent was panting and Sara almost considered herself cruel.

“You need me to tell you again? Ava, _just fucking come_.”

Ava shuddered, mouth dropping open.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Ava moaned, arms trembling as she dropped forwards. She bit into her lip and screwed her eyes shut, forcing them open again when Sara moaned. Her head spun with heat, so pleasantly disoriented and warm as Sara hissed affirmations below her and chuckled at the release. Sara leaned up and wrapped an arm around the back of Ava’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss. The movement caused Ava to groan and she bucked forwards, apologizing when Sara shuddered.

“Sara, _shit_ -I-shit-”

“Aves, please, keep-keep doing that,” Sara pleaded, reaching down with one hand. Ava complied and moved as much as she could, trying to press herself further against Sara as her knot shrunk. Shaking fingers found the captain’s clit and she whined, writhing around Ava as the agent continued to spill into her. Sara palmed her chest with one hand as she held Ava close, eyes shut as she whimpered.

“Oh fuck-oh _fuck, Ava_!”

Sara’s back arched and Ava groaned long and hard as Sara cried out. Her hand trembled on Ava’s back and the alpha winced as nails ripped down her back, not quite cutting the skin. She pressed against Sara as much as she could, moving elbows up to bracket her head. Muttering curses and trying not to move too quickly, Ava dropped her head to Sara’s neck and inhaled deeply, shoulders shaking. Sara’s sweat was against her cheek and Ava listened carefully to their rough breathing mingling together. As it began to calm and Sara murmured curses and nonsense, Ava opened her eyes.

She wanted to bite. She _really, really_ wanted to bite. With a grunt, Ava pulled her head away and exhaled.

“Are you okay?”

Sara furrowed her brows in confusion and glanced down.

“Do you think I've never had heat sex before?”

“No I-that's not it. I meant are you-are you good? With me...having...done that.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed teasingly and Ava sighed.

“I mean I know it won't take, but-”

“Shut up,” Sara whispered, pulling her arm in and Ava’s head with it. Ava just huffed and hummed when Sara opened her mouth, slowly sliding her tongue in.

After a moment, Sara broke off to breathe and Ava stretched her back out, groaning. Sara’s legs kept her in place, and while she was willing to stay it was a bit uncomfortable.

“So…”

Ava raised an eyebrow at the tone, wary. The shit-eating grin on Sara’s face made it worse.

“Does Agent Sharpe enjoy being ordered around by the mere Captain of the Waverider?”

Ava groaned, pushing her legs out to the side as she rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, Lance.”

Her voice was a bit harder, and Sara dropped the smirk to a smile.

“That was fun.”

“I'd hope so,” Ava murmured, and she leaned forwards to kiss her again. Sara chuckled and dropped her legs, grimacing at the soreness.

“Wanna rest a bit? Maybe go again in an hour?”

Ava laughed, tugging on the straps of her undershirt. Sara reached up and pouted as Ava seemed to consider it.

“I never got this off of you…”

“You were distracted,” Ava commented, and Sara shrugged.

“Well yeah but...I really like seeing your chest out…”

Ava scoffed through her flush.

“Maybe during that...round two you were talking about.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh?  
> Yes no?  
> This was more graphic than I intended, and my lack of gratuitous experience with...male anatomy may show through here but whatever.   
> I may have written, like...three other things of this dynamic? And they're all dirty, and Alpha Ava is like Alpha Nicole from WayHaught: sweet, gentle, hot af, gentlewoman, very in love, holds themselves back until their mate really wants it/tempts them.


	12. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluffy idea of the "plans" Sara mentioned. Spoilers for 3x18 y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh it's over, well at least Avalance is okay kinda mostly. Not to many moments of them in this ep but I liked the ones that were there.

With Rip gone, no one holds a candle to Ava’s experience in the Time Beauru. It's great, because no one can really challenge her authority, but it also sucks, because she has to solve every single problem that the senior agents can't. Including opening Gary’s pickle jars.

So, understandably, when the demon that threatened time is wrestled and subsequently crushed by an enormous Beebo doll, Ava prepares herself to receive a shitton of questions, complaints, and reports. Dispatching the romans, pirates, and vikings back to their times fully wiped isn't as difficult as it sounds, but the official report? Gary hands that off to her.

It's not until eighteen hours later in her time, with only Sara’s sly wink and those three little words floating around in her ears that she finishes up. She leans back, she breathes, and she slams her fist on her desk. Gary can handle this. Gary can pick up the slack for just a few hours.

Standing, Ava brushes herself off and glances down at herself, deciding to ditch the overcoat. She locks on to Gary’s signal, only noting the time and not the place before she opens the portal. A wave of heat hits her as she steps through, as does the smell of the sea and suntan lotion.

“What-Gary!”

His head pops up from behind some chairs and his eyes are wide, a shrimp tail hanging from his mouth.

“Direc-”

“Are you seriously taking a vacation right now?!”

“Babe, chill,” someone says from her right, and Ava starts as she registers Sara. No, not just Sara, but the other Legends as well, all decked out in swim gear. They haven't gotten a tan yet, so she's not that late, but a small part of her wishes she could be in their shoes. Not the reckless adventures, constant fear of death and little regulation part, but...other parts mostly.

“Sara. Legends. I thought you would be…”

“We’re having a rest, pet,” a less pleasant voice croons, and Ava’s eyes settle into a glare as she turns to Constantine.

“And why are-woah!”

A freaking _dragon head_ is on the ground at Constantine’s feet, and it was-was a _dragon head_.

“What in the-”

“Releasing Mallus let out a few other demons as well. This one’s dead, as you can tell, but there are others, and while most don't pose as big a threat, we will still surely have to deal with them.”

Ava blinks, opening and closing her mouth. It's been-she doesn't know how long it's been for the Legends but in less than twenty-four hours, the timeline is in danger again. Again. And here are their heroes, relaxing on a beach-admittedly they deserve it but that's not the point-with this grimy demonologist.

He sips some lemonade and Ava wants to stab him.

“Hey, Aves.”

Sara had silently stood and made her way over, watching Ava’s eyes struggle to stay on her face. The expression was a bit wary, and although can feel the gap that the breakup caused, she can also clearly remember Ava’s lips on hers only a day earlier.

“I thought that our plans were for later.”

“Ohhh, plans?”

Sara turns and Zari looks away, grin sliding off of her face. Mick turns his head and Ava can almost feel her brain vibrate in pure irritation.

"You two going to go off and fuck?"

"Mr Rory, I can arrest you _very_ quickly, not to mention make you a criminal across all of time. Or just kill you," Ava says, trying to keep her face from twitching. She composes herself as Sara gives Mick the middle finger and Wally and Zari trade looks.

“You...never really specified a later. Time travel,” Ava said, rubbing the back of her neck. Her eyes ache and suddenly she wants to sink into the sand and just let the professionalism be damned-but she can't.

“How long has it been for you?”

“Long enough that all my paperwork is done,” Ava scoffs, and Sara tuts.

“Hey Ray, toss me the courier,” Sara says, and Ava raises an eyebrow as Ray obliges with a smile.

“That is not-I thought you returned that.”

“We just took Gary’s,” Sara whispers, and Ava struggles with her smile as Sara clears her throat. “Listen up kids, Mom is gonna go back to the ship and...chill for a while. Be good, don't kill anyone, and don't you dare interrupt us,” Sara warns. Ava rolls her eyes as Sara kisses her cheek and Zari gives them two thumbs up.

“You're...you are something, Miss Lance,” Ava laughs, taking hold of Sara’s hand as a portal opens behind them. Sara grins and tugs on her arm, mouthing something to Ray.

“Gary, you better get back to the Bureau before I do,” Ava calls out, and the closing of the portal cuts off his exclamation of fear.

“We have both the couriers, though.”

“Mmhm. Gotta say, Miss Lance, very bold of you to drag me in here.”

“Was it? You'd rather be somewhere else?”

Ava shrugs in playful silence, her grin telling Sara that she wasn't wrong about the assumption, about the glint she had seen in Ava’s eyes. They were stressed, they were excited, and they were some sort of together.

Sara smirks, sliding her thumbs into Ava’s collar.

“So...Mallus is gone,” she begins, loosening Ava’s shirt as the director’s hands wait on her waist. “And I know that we still have other crises and such, but like...time travel means we don't have to worry about it for a little while,” she murmurs, and Ava nods, moving her arms to let her jacket drop to the floor.

“I get the point. We have time. Let’s use it efficiently, then,” Ava responds, and Sara just pushes her back towards the bed.

“Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava prodding Sara about the "I love you" after her speech and Sara being a little shit but also a little uneasy about it was great. Oh, I am glad none of the worst-case scenarios came to pass with them, and Ava seems to be doing better with her clone crisis! Hooray!  
> Not gonna do a play by play of reactions cause...wow, but I absolutely love that Nora lived. I like her character, and even though it might have been a bit grimmer to just leave her dead (which felt a bit needed after how fast they went from mourning Rip to knocking back shots) I like that Ray is too sweet for his own good.  
> I don't know if I ship it.  
> Anyway Avalance is still sailing, despite no kiss in this ep, and please give me your thoughts!


	13. Long Ride (A!Ava and B!Sara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's testing Ava's...resistance, I suppose. She's basically just being a sultry jerk on a dick.  
> (I got puns y'all)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Alpha!Ava, which means that Ava has a...y'know...a D. That. That thing.  
> Anyways, Sara's riding her and being all...Sara about it, stretching it out and such. Ava can only take so much.

“Sara, please,” Ava begs, trying to buck her hips up. The other blonde draws up and away, pushing down on Ava’s chest. Ava’s hands are clenched shut, one on her leg as she tries to resist moving.

“Come on, you know the rules.”

“It's been over half an hour, _please_.”

“Has it?”

Sara glances over at the clock and smirks, slowly lowering herself back onto Ava. The agent tosses her head back, riddled with sweat and groaning in relief. Sara's holding herself together, looking down at her with only that damn bra on, the one Ava knows she only busts out when she wants to show off.

“I didn't know you could get this worked up from being ridden.”

Ava groans again, tortured, as Sara placed her hands upon Ava’s shoulders and rides slowly. She's so tense and sensitive from the last near hour that she just wants to grabs Sara’s hips and force her to move, but that wouldn't be good. That would ruin the game, ruin the rules of “no moving, no touching yourself, and no coming.”

“Please, Sara...come _on_ ,” Ava grunts, already struggling to hold herself back. It's so damn hard when Sara just smirks and rolls her hips and stays silent. She runs her hands down Ava’s arms and pulls her forearms up, pressing her elbows down as she slides their palms together. Sara pushes down and Ava lets out a low whine as she's forced to support more of Sara’s weight, linking their fingers together.

“No- _fuck_ , please- _Sara_ , please,” Ava practically begs as Sara slows down again, grinding to a stop and widening her smirk at the distress in Ava’s tone. She knows how hard this gets her girlfriend off; she'd be feeling bad if she knew it wasn't enjoyable.

Ava swallows and Sara watches her neck muscles move, and slides her gaze downwards. Ava’s arms are tense where they're supporting her own and her biceps are flexed. Her stomach is clenched up in anticipation, clearly outlining the slim muscle of her abdomen. It's all tense, coiled, holding back because Sara told her to, ordered her to, and _damn_ if that knowledge doesn't make her shiver. She has control of this-this woman, this badass beauty that chose-

“Sara. Hey.”

Sara blinks and sees that Ava has on her concerned expression.

“What-what happened? Where’d you go?”

Sara smiles and shakes her head, reflecting. Not control. No one can control Ava Sharpe. Sara just has sway, influence. She knows that if Ava really, really wanted to, she could be getting Sara off of her or on her knees or stomach. Having control would be boring, would be routine. The friction and the different ideas make it so much better. No, Sara doesn't have complete control.

She doesn't need it.

“Nowhere important. Now, I think I might have strung you out long enough,” Sara rumbles, leaning down to tease Ava with a kiss. The agent groans in relief as Sara finally moves, and tightens up, and sighs against her mouth. Sara's impressed with her self-discipline, but now she wants it to crack. She doesn't wait long.

“Shit, Sara,” Ava rumbles, pulling one of her hands away to wrap it around her back. She tilts her head back, shivering as Sara increases her speed, done with teasing.

“You broke the rules.”

“Don't _care_ , fuck-”

“Close already?”

Sara winces as Ava’s nails dig into her lower back, but she deserves it.

“Ah-sh-shut up,” Ava half grumbles, half whines. Her breathing has picked up and Sara slides her free hand down her stomach, moaning as fingers find her clit. Ava grunts in response as Sara clenches, tightens on instinct and grows a little more frenzied in her rocking.

“Sara, mm...close, _oh please_ -”

“Aves…”

“Fuck, fuck-”

Sara leans down again as Ava’s breath catches, and then she groans into the kiss. Her hips buck up and she breathes out harshly, almost hissing. Her stomach seizes up and Sara shivers as she feels Ava unravel within her. It's always a shock to the senses, never an unwelcome one.

Another hand trails down her stomach to her clit and Sara jerks in surprise, moaning as Ava forces her to steady herself.

“Shit, _yes_ Ava-”

She rolls and bucks into Ava’s fingers, skilled as they are, and within a minute she's grunting and digging her nails into Ava’s stomach. Despite the stimulation, Ava hasn't bucked her off or even tried to sit up, really.

“Mm, fuck,” Ava pants when Sara finally leans down for good, sliding up to lie on top of her. Sara hums in agreement, spreading her limbs out and wrinkling her nose.

“This is gonna feel really gross in about five minutes, but I'm going to lay here until that happens,” she murmured, and Ava chuckled.

“It was your idea.”

“Mmm...it was a good one.”

“Yeah. Even if you were being a jerk for a little bit.”

“Hey...fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave requests or anything else you have, criticism is always welcome...unless you're just a hater.  
> Sad that the season's over, but eh. Now I can focus on Riverdale, I guess.


	14. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's tired of Sara not studying seriously. She motivates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in college, wow I love them on college and also Sara's a soccer player cause I'm hooked on a fic of these two that's called like "head my name(when I cry out loud)" or something to that effect  
> Read it, it's good  
> My chapter currently has more fucking than that over-a-dozen-word story though, so, heh
> 
>  
> 
> I'M NOT GONE  
> *trips and sprawls out on sand*  
> I'M SWAMPED WITH THINGS PLEASE FORGIVE ME  
> *asshole cousin runs me over with bike*

“Fuck-Aves, fuck-”

“Which one is it?”

“Please-I don't know, it's-”

Sara moaned as Ava leaned down, placing a kiss on the blonde’s collarbone before pushing back up. Ava had made sure that Sara could see the jersey she was wearing; her soccer jersey, with “LANCE” spelled out in green on the back. It drove Sara mad, and kept distracting her when she looked to Ava to stop this stupid torture.

“A, B, or C? Do I have to repeat them?”

Sara groaned and tried to pull Ava down, the chain of the cuffs against the taller girl’s neck-

“Uh-uh, relax,” Ava chided, and Sara obeyed reluctantly, fisting the back of Ava’s shirt. Her arms were getting tired, and as much as she liked feeling Ava’s hair on her arms, Sara just wanted to grab her head and kiss her senseless. It had been-well who knows how many minutes, but almost ten questions, and Ava had removed her fingers and all other stimulation every time she got one wrong, leading Sara to drag responses out as long as she could.

A slow push of Ava’s fingers brought Sara back to the task at hand, and she bit down on her lip.

“Uh, uh, C? Right? Cause-cause Delaware or whateverthefuck-Ava-”

Sara whined and kicked her legs as Ava pulled her fingers back, slowly rolling her hips down.

“No, not C, and not Delaware.”

“Ava for _fuck’s_ sake-”

All of her motions stopped and Sara cursed, trying to rock up against her girlfriend. She lifted her hands up before dropping them back down, reaching down Ava’s back. Pulling had no effect; Ava often ran and benched and stretched with Sara for soccer workouts, so their strength level was matched. Sara fought the urge to growl and instead gasped softly as Ava finally pressed a thigh into her, allowing her to grind for a moment.

Ava rolled her eyes and reached up, flipping the page of the textbook she’d placed above Sara’s head. It was for show, really-Ava knew all of this information already. Sara looked on, eyes fighting to stay open, as the tips of Ava’s hair brushed over her nose and settled down on her clavicle.

“New questions. Hmmm...during the war of eighteen-twelve, what famous building was-”

“White House,” Sara said quickly, and Ava raised an eyebrow.

“Look at that, you do read,” she muttered, and Sara foolishly opened her mouth to respond.

“Yeah I-”

Ava’s fingers trailed over her clit and down and forwards and Sara swallowed the rest of her sentence. She pushed her head back against the pillow and exhaled through her teeth, opening her eyes to meet Ava’s.

“Good. Next.”

“Kiss me?”

Ava smirked and obliged, pushing her spare hand further up the bed and settling her stomach against Sara’s. She made sure to twist her fingers and draw a moan from the Sara that she got to muffle. Ava wasn't giving her girlfriend the satisfaction of grinding down her stomach, yet the contact was enough to make Sara press into her, smug. She pulled back and Sara tried to follow, freezing as nails scratched her stomach in warning. She laid back down with narrowed eyes and a breathy curse.

“Who did the US buy Louisiana from?”

“The French,” Sara mumbled, and inhaled sharply as Ava teased a thumb over her clit.

“Correct.”

Sara rolled her shoulders, legs squirming as Ava kept the pressure. She knew what would happen if she started humping Ava’s hand without explicit permission, and didn't want to prolong the sweet torture. Ava was apparently of the same mind, as she leaned down and picked up her pace.

“Get this one right, and I'll finish you off,” Ava murmured against her ear, and Sara shivered. She prayed to whatever deity that this was something easy, or dumb, or just-just-

“It's about Great Britain; specifically, eighteen-twenties Great Britain.”

“Oh _fuck_ me,” Sara groaned, and Ava raised an eyebrow.

“Re-”

“Yes I know, just-ask me, please Aves, please-”

“What...famous law enforcement agency was formed in twenties?”

Sara grunted as Ava pushed her fingers further, slow but forceful. Her free hand came down to move some of Sara’s hair away, and ended up cupping her breast through her bra. It hadn't been discarded before the cuffs came on, but complaining was the last thought on Sara’s mind.

Sara clenched her fists helplessly, fidgeting. She knew it, it was...it was something she'd heard of, and yet with Ava’s body and hands so…

Ava pressed a kiss to Sara’s nose, ignoring her soft curses, and leaned over to her ear.

“Need a hint?”

Sara clamped her legs around Ava’s wrist, shaking her head. A hint would cost her.

“No no-I don't, stay.”

“Okay.”

Sara squirmed against the mattress, trying to concentrate as Ava’s mouth slid down her jaw. Ava's fingers were moving, thank fuck, but slowly. It was meant to tease, to torture, and they both knew it.

“It was uh...the, uh, the detectives, not normal p-policemen...not my answer, just thinking out-out loud,” Sara clarified, and Ava hummed.

“What kind of detectives?”

Sara furrowed her brows and groaned when Ava moved down, nipping at her collarbone.

“They were, um, uh…”

Sara tilted her head back as Ava’s mouth climbed back up her throat, and the next words were right against her lips.

“Where from?”

_Where from? She said Great Britain, they're-but maybe not just Britain, is it-there's Ireland, right, and-_

“Scotland Yard,” Sara said suddenly, and Ava smiled.

“Very good,” she muttered, and Sara leaned eagerly into the kiss, jerking her hips. Ava allowed the blonde’s tongue to slip into her mouth, fingers digging into her hair. Sara was straining against the cuffs, gasping as Ava picked up speed.

“Close?”

“Fuck yeah, _please_ -”

Sara curled her toes and bucked up into Ava’s hand, biting down on the lip between her own. Ava groaned and pulled away, squeezing roughly with her free hand. Sara gasped as Ava’s thrusts picked up force, and rolled her head back from the pressure.

“That's rude. Here I am trying to help you study and you just wanna bite me,” Ava chided, curling her fingers. Her palm pressed against Sara’s clit almost cruelly and the girl’s eyes shot open.

“Oh fuck, mmm, _Ava_ -”

“That's it,” Ava whispered, cutting off Sara’s gasps with a kiss. Knees were clamped on either side of Ava’s hips, twitching slightly. Plenty of curses were muttered and swallowed and groaned through, with Sara’s nails fighting to dig into the jersey. Ava took pride in feeling Sara’s abdomen twitch against her, chest heaving. She broke off to let the soccer player breathe, but Sara pulled her back down, arms shaking.

“Fuck... _fuck_ …”

Sara whimpered through her exhale, desperate to pull Ava against her. She liked the closeness, especially when her head was rushing and Ava’s body could keep her grounded. She clung to the taller girl for a moment, kissing lazily with eyes half-open.

Sara groaned softly as Ava pulled her hand up, trailing across her stomach. Her veins were settling down, and the warm buzz had faded. She let Ava push herself up into a crouch.

“Well damn,” she said finally, and Ava smirked.

“Yep.”

Ava tucked some hair behind her ear and lifted her fingers, tilting her head in question. Sara clumsily took the offered hand in both of hers and opened her mouth, slipping three of Ava’s fingers inside. She slid her tongue over them, pausing as they curled, and made sure to suck. Ava watched, eyelids low, as Sara removed her fingers and pressed a kiss to her hand.

Ava pushed herself to the side and settled on Sara’s right, grinning. She took the textbook and dropped it on the floor, wiping her fingers on the jersey.

“You...are a _fantastic_ fucking tutor,” Sara huffed, and Ava chuckled.

“Well, you got eight of thirteen, which isn't bad, but…would be about a D.”

“I wouldn't mind a D,” Sara said, smirking, and Ava sighed good-naturedly.

“You just had to, didn't you. Couldn't just…”

She shrugged and Sara chuckled, turning towards her. Scooting closer, Sara took hold of the front of the jersey, pushing her head up to Ava’s height.

“How about I help repay you? You spent all this time teaching me…”

Sara brought her hands down to Ava’s stomach, feeling nothing under her jersey. Ava smiled and turned onto her back, pointing to the bedstand.

“The key is-”

“Leave em on?”

Ava raised her eyebrows as a shrugging Sara straddled her legs, rolling her neck.

“I don't need my hands, really, and it would be a challenge.”

Ava dropped her head back onto the pillow and laughed, reaching up. Sara leaned into her hands, letting Ava prop her up as she stole a kiss, and another. And she wanted to steal another but had other plans for her mouth, and Ava’s hands on her neck were going to be a distraction. She pulled back, raising her torso up and balancing on her knees.

Ava shivered as Sara ran a hand down her stomach, dipping below and raking through hair.

“Someone's excited...was watching me hard?”

“It was something,” Ava muttered, breath catching as she watched Sara scoot down her body. She dropped her head back, stretching slightly, and let out a breath.

Sara placed her elbows on either side of Ava’s hips, backing up slightly. Her hands went onto a tense stomach, and she couldn't resist dipping her head down to lick. Ava shivered in response, reaching one hand down to grab her ponytail as Sara bit slightly, grinning.

“So do you think I'll pass the exam?”

Ava groaned.

“Sara, _please_.”

“No, really,” Sara asked, leaning back down to brush her tongue along Ava’s thigh. Hands pulled on her ponytail, trying to urge her back up, but Sara ignored it. After a few seconds, she nipped and looked back up. Ava’s face was the epitome of frustration.

“Cause I need to pass this, and while I love our studying method-”

“ _Sara_ , this is _not_ the time-”

“You were quizzing me five minutes ago, this is definitely-”

“Lance, dammit, I will give you a concussion with this textbook if you don't finish me off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...I'm good  
> I wanna finish this and the Sanvers things  
> And maybe others...as well  
> *famous last words*


	15. Ava's Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay normally I don't do this but the summary here is essentially what I wrote down in the doc where I wrote this:
> 
> Sara’s tired of Ava being quiet, so she decides to put her under the most stress and eat her out in her office, not finish her, and then finish her later on the Waverider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, I think  
> Wow summer is hard  
> Enjoy it's not really too much smut really  
> Like a light M, more teasing

\-----------------

“Sara...fuck-”

Ava bites on her lip, flexing her calves. Sara chuckles as Ava’s fingers dig into her hair, trying desperately to edge her on now that she's dropping the facade of resisting.

If it weren't for Ava’s shag office carpet and the faint murmur of voices she could hear not ten feet behind the opaque walls, she'd be stretching this out for as long as she could.

Earlier...

Ava looks up at the hum of a portal, smiling when she sees that Sara is alone. It's rare for her girlfriend to portal directly into her office; she normally prefers to stop at Gary’s desk and hassle him. The captain is smirking, however, like she's proud of something, and as she hits the button to make the windows opaque, Ava leans back in her chair. This should be good.

“Let me guess, you fixed an anachronism before any of us found out about it, and now you're here to brag.”

“No,” Sara scoffs. “I wouldn't need to brag about that. And we haven't done anything recently.”

“Really? Then this is a social visit?” Ava inquires, watching Sara’s smirk grow as she sits on the edge of Ava’s desk. Sara reaches out and brushes Ava’s hair back, pleased that the agent had it down. Ava was watching her carefully, wary of this contact in her office.

“I had an idea,” Sara starts, and Ava feels dread pool in her stomach. Really, it shouldn’t take four not-necessarily-negative words to set off alarm bells, but...this was Sara.

“What idea?”

“You lock your office door, right?”

“No.”

“You can lock it from one of these buttons though, right?”

Sara gestures to the little panel on Ava’s left and Ava swallows.

“Sara-”

“You're always...quiet when we sleep together,” Sara says, cutting her off, “and while that isn't really a bad thing...I want to know what you sound like when you lose it.”

Of course. Ava closes her eyes, adrenaline hitting her and racing up her back. She's excited, she wishes that she wasn't but she is. Sara leans closer and Ava has to pull the hand from her hair, shaking her head.

“I-can we talk about this when I'm not at work?”

“We could...and we might, but first I wanted to warm you up in a place I know you'll keep quiet.”

Quick as lightning, Sara jabs the button behind her and they both hear a soft click from across the room. Ava sputters when Sara quickly drops from the desk to her knees, and she glances over at the door. It's locked, she knows that it's locked, but-

“Y-you can't. Sara-”

She grabs Sara’s shoulders as the girl pushes her legs apart. Sara gets the side of her torso in before Ava can push her away, and starts working on her pant buttons while Ava glances around. The walls didn't seem thick enough, what if they suddenly went back to transparent or-

“Are you serious? We can’t-not here, there’s too much that-”

“I know that you're ahead on your paperwork, and I know that there aren't any cameras in your office,” Sara murmurs, pushing the edges of the Ava’s jacket off of her shoulders. Ava hesitates; Sara's looking filthily alluring between her knees and she can't seem to stop her jacket from falling to the back of her chair.

“You know I won't do this if you're actually, like, a hundred percent against it,” Sara says, and Ava bites her lip. She doesn't resist as Sara slowly unzips her work pants, watching. It's a game, really, and Ava knows it's a lose-lose situation.

She glances at the door, then the clock. Gary won't give her a meeting reminder for another forty-five minutes, her paperwork is essentially done, and-

Sara smiles as Ava tenses up, pressing against the fingers that had slid into her underwear. Her head drops back a little as Sara works her fingers down, encouraging the hand that’s curled in her hair.

“So that's a yes?”

Sara punctuates the question by leaning forwards and nipping at Ava’s stomach, running fingers across her waistband. She already knows, and Ava’s body is terrible at hiding her reactions when Sara bites, and she simply waits for the pull on her head. When it happens, frustrated yet tentative, she wastes no time in pulling Ava’s underwear down and leaning forwards.

“F-fuck you,” Ava whisper-groans, tilting her head back. Her mouth drops open and Sara finally hears the kind of whine she was hoping for.

“There we go.”

And that's how Ava found herself in this situation; panting, struggling, one hand fisting Sara’s hair while she she tries to keep her jaw locked shut. But Sara’s determined, fueled by any noise she hears, and Ava knows she can't hold out when Sara’s doing that.

It’s been under ten minutes, she knows, but being at work has her so tense that it's-Ava clamps a hand over her mouth, dropping her head back, and-

And Sara’s body disappears. Ava pushes forwards, looking for her, and opens her eyes to find Sara standing up, grinning.

“What the-”

“Don't want you to be loud here,” Sara explains, and Ava stares.

“I wasn't going to-”

“But how can I be sure?” Sara says, and Ava knows that she's being fucked with in two senses at once.

“I don't want to actually make you loud at work, get you mad with me…”

Ava sees her tap the time courier and panics, pulling her pants back up.

“Sara-”

A portal to the Waverider opens, and Ava feels immense relief when she recognizes Sara’s room and not the bridge. Sara crooks a finger, smirking, and Ava growls.

“You can be a bitch sometimes.”

“Your bitch. Now come back here and let me eat you,” Sara replies, pulling Ava up from the chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheeeeeeee yeah so  
> This story now has a chapter limit so I'm gonna try to stick to that, so  
> Gonna list out what the chapters are looking to be, although they probably won't be in this order  
> They're all in different stages of completion, fyi, so  
> It's all pretty dirty mostly  
> SO  
> ABO has a few, namely some A!Ava and B!/O!Sara with sole daddy kink, a college soccer AU where it's A!Ava and they heat/sorta hate fuck, and a softer A!Sara and B!Ava breeding one.   
> There's a prompt for Avalance strip poker that I promise I haven't abandoned  
> There's one about the Legends growing accustomed to/messing with Ava as she adjusts to being other ship mom  
> And...that's five, so I'll probably end there unless someone has a request that I really take on, cause like...I'm slow as fuck with those and I realize I take them on without really thinking so yeah uh  
> Request if you have it I suppose and if there's any demand on those chapters...tell me plz, like I said no predetermined order so


End file.
